


All good things come in threes

by Galgenvogel



Series: Grimm's Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Conspiracy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Foreign Language, Gay, German, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Homosexual, Italian, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Underage Sex, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychopath, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash Fiction, Slashfiction, Smut, Sociopath, Violence, dominant John Abruzzi, dominant OC, dominant T-Bag, happy T-Bag, queer, schemes, submissive OC, submissive T-Bag, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galgenvogel/pseuds/Galgenvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't be serious, boy.", Westmoreland said loudly slamming his paper down onto the bench.<br/>"He's a murdering, pedophile rapist."<br/>"And his name?"<br/>"Theodore Bagwell, alias T-Bag."<br/>"T-Bag?", Erich chuckled. "Well, that sounds promising."<br/>"You're sick..." Westmoreland shook his head. Erich smirked.<br/>"Charlie, you know I always had a thing for older men..."<br/>Westmoreland buried his face with one hand, trying to shake off his memories.<br/>- - -<br/>I hope this fandom isn't dead already, let me know if you're still reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native speaker so be warned I make some ridiculous mistakes! (Point them out if you find them)  
> \- - -  
> New kid on the block
> 
> Erich is pronounced like Eric, it's just a variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize in advance that I lack certain linguistic capacities to give Theodore Bagwell the sophisticated word choice he deserves.

_T- Bag had trouble imagining a notorious personality in that boy, much more a vicious killer. And ever since Scofield nearly broke his knee as he attempted to make a move on Tweener he had grown cautious. Though he couldn't deny the fact that those fucking green eyes glittered with lust in the worst ways as he watched him being uncuffed. He couldn't have been much older than 30 and had rather few visible muscles. Theodore hadn't heard anything about him. He didn't even know that he would get a new cellie. Being left in the dark felt rather unusual for him. But he had other things on his mind right now. His fucking knee hurt, he couldn't even walk straight. Fuck this shit. He stood up and walked out into the yard._

 

The new inmate Erich Grimm walked slowly but steadily towards his cell, earning him curious looks and kinky whistles. He looked up to the higher cells. His eyes met Westmoreland's staring down at him, like he was seeing a ghost walking the hall. Erich smiled mildly. He entered his cell and placed his stuff on the bottom bunk. It didn't take long for the Purity gang to show up to welcome the new arrivant.

"Hey there, sweety.", a bulky voice said behind him.

 

Abruzzi thightened his grip on the cellbars as he watched the all too familiar inmate walk up the hall to T-Bag's cell.

"Know him?", his cellmate asked noticing him stiffen up.

"Yeah..", Abruzzi muttered under his breath.

 

"Step out of the way.", Erich Grimm demanded calm and politely.

"Hmm, such a pretty face, T will love to fuck you raw, maybe he'll even share you..."

"Wow. Rude.", Erich chuckled incredulous. The tone upset him, but he didn't want to get into the SHU right away. Not when he'd just been let out to play with the others again.

"I hope we'll see more of each other..." The bulky one said laughing dirtily as he slowly stepped out of the way.

 

\- - -

 

Erich enjoyed the muddy ground under his shoes taking his time to inspect every inch of it, probably smiling like a madman. He stopped as he walked over a gutter and noticed a withered plunge of paper that may have resembled a magazin at some point. Curious. He looked up.

Westmoreland was sitting on a bench near the fence, reading a paper. Erich sat down next to him.

"Never thought I'd see _you_ again.", Westmoreland noted.

"Didn't even miss me, huh?", Erich smirked as his eyes wandered over the other convicts.

"Ooh... Who's _that_?", he purred nodding towards the small man swaggering his way to his white supremacist fellows.

"You can't be serious, boy.", Westmoreland said loudly slamming his paper down onto the bench.

"He's a murdering, pedophile rapist."

"And his name?"

"Theodore Bagwell, alias T-Bag."

"T-Bag?", Erich chuckled. "Well, that sounds promising."

"You're sick..." Westmoreland shook his head. Erich smirked.

"Charlie, you know I always had a thing for older men..."

Westmoreland buried his face with one hand, trying to shake off his memories.

 

Eyes fixed on the Purity gang Erich noticed that bulky guy again. He was pointing in his direction. Bagwell turned towards him and quickly back to his guys. He seemed a bit... Defeated? But the bulky one grinned and pushed him into Erich's direction, T-Bag just slapped his hands away.

"Huh.", Erich said, nearly poutingly. "With that name I somehow expected a bit more..."

 

He stood up, walked across the yard, passing Abruzzi and his men sitting at a table for a game of cards. Erich noticed the large scar right across his throat. Abruzzi did his best to stare at his pair of aces. But his inner eye was fixed on Erich.

 


	2. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich hits on Theodore

In the evening Erich stood in his cell door. There was Abruzzi sitting on his bunk in one of the opposing cells scrolling through his bible. What the fuck, now he found god or something? John Abruzzi slowly looked up. He had felt Erich's eyes on his skin for all day now. Their gazes meet and for a split second Erich saw... Unsettledness. He slowly mouths "Fuck you.".

Just now Theodore Bagwell entered the cell. Erich closed his eyes and for a moment enjoyed the freshly showered scent of the other man. He turned away from the bars as they rolled shut. 

 

Abruzzi snorted at the sight.

 

Erich had so eagerly been waiting for him but T-Bag hadn't come to the cell all day. Now he watched him hastily putting on his trousers and noticed the subtle tattoo on his middle finger.

"See something ya like?" Bagwell's voice was rough and despising. He clearly wanted to be left alone. To his surprise Erich's response was a lascivous "...Yeah."

Theodore looked up with doubt painted all over his face. Erich bit his lip and stepped closer. He touched the Alabamian's bare chest and moved his fingers up to his chin bone.

"How about a blowjob?"

The older man backhanded him hard as soon as he spoke the words. Grimm harshly stopped his hands from any further beatings by firmly grabbing his wrists. Erich moved his knee between T-Bag's legs, making him twitch slightly. Fuck, Theodore thought, just fuck. He knew he would grow hard. But only because he hadn't had any tail in weeks. Since Cherry snapped his pretty neck.

Erich chuckled. He moved closer to the Alabamian, their body heat pressing together.

 

He calmly whispered into his ear: "I meant receiving..."

With this sudden rush of adrenalin and Erich's hot breath on his ear, T-Bag started panting quietly. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. His new cellmate could have turned him around right now and fucked him brutally for anyone in the whole cellblock to hear. Or just killed him really. There was nothing he could have done about it. He had rarely felt so terrified before. And aroused.

 

"Yeah, I thought so...", Grimm whispered this time into the spot between Bagwell's neck and his shoulder. T-Bag felt his knee grinding into his erection and he had to stifle a moan.

"Everyone loves blowjobs..." The German slowly released the older man's arms, he hadn't been struggling for a while now. He strongly smothered the urge to turn the Alabamian around this instant and have him scream in pleasure.

The slightly taller man gently opened Theodore's trousers and slowly pulled down his pants. The Alabamian's hands were pressed against the wall now. He was so unused to this whole situation. He wasn't in charge anymore. Normally he would snap, he would not be dominated like this. But he wanted out of this fucking hell hole and not get stuck in the SHU while Pretty and the others escape. And he was just so hard right now...

His dazed eyes followed Erich as he was dropping to his knees.

 

"Fuck.", Theodore muttered when Erich started nibbling on the tip of his cock. Grimm's left hand forming an iron grip on his hip and the right one softly stroking his shaft. Then he took him all in. Theodore nearly whimpered feeling that hot, wet mouth around him. His hips were twitching and a hand made it's way into Erich's bobbing hair, firmly holding on to it. He groaned when he felt Erich's throat muscles swallowing around him. The younger man was afraid his gagreflex may have come back after two whole years in solitary but it was nowhere near in sight.

The Alabamian's eyes pressed shut in a suffering grimace, but the sounds escaping his gaped mouth were pleading for more.

"Mhhmmm...", Erich purred at the pleasure of watching a surrendering Theodore thus sending tickling vibrations through his cock. With another groan the Alabamian started thrusting into the younger man's mouth. His rythm increased, as did Erich's grip on the older man's hip. Theodore moaned uncontrollably.

"Ah –" That was it. Theodore spent himself in that hellfire of a mouth. With a final suction Erich drew back and licked the last drop off the older man's tip. He leisurely straightened up, ghostly stroked Theodore's cheek and added a soft "Thanks." before lying down on his bunk, facing the wall.

 

T-Bag just stood there still pressed against the wall, panting heavily. He should be fucking that bitch raw now, teach him a lesson about arrogance. But after their little intermezzo he was really worn out. His hands were shivering as he climbed onto his bunk. Fuck. He better shank that guy the next chance he gets. For a millisecond though he wondered if he had been hard as well.


	3. Shower incident

"Rise and shine ladies!"

When Theodore woke up he felt hammered. He had one of those dreamless nights again. He always felt like shit afterwards. He noticed Grimm was already up and fully dressed, observing the guards through the bars. Since T-Bag shanked Bob their cellblock had been short of one. But that changed today. A new guy was patroling the block. He was in his thirties, rather tall and slim with a light brown mustache. Erich's eyes seemed to be fixed on him.

 

But he suddenly turned around as he heard the Alabamian climbing down from his bunk to take a leak.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Theodore grumbled "Fuck off will ya." while pissing into the steel toilet. Erich had been scheduled to shower in the mornings and he wondered if Abruzzi would be there too.

 

\- - -

 

No Abruzzi in sight. He was showering with mostly elderly. Just great. Erich sighed.

"Hey, kid.", Westmoreland greeted him fully nude, his back turned to him as he joined him in the shower. Charles noticed his grim expression.

"Are we planning a certain... Vendetta here?" Erich smiled for a second and returned to being grim.

"No vengeance included. But if he keeps ignoring me, I'll have to take steps." Charles examined the younger man head to toe, before fixing his eyes on a certain scar right above his abdomen. Actually his body was full of scars, especially his back. But this scar didn't blend in with the others, it was still pink and had been so much deeper.

"See something you like?" Erich sniggered. Westmoreland just kept staring.

"No. Not at all."

 

Erich wrapped his towel around his waist as three purity gang members entered the showers and send everyone out. Grimm signed Westmoreland to leave as well.

"Hey boys..." Erich's voice was full of expectation.

"Hope you had a good first night", the bulky one again. Smirking. The others giggled dumbly.

"Heard you were German..." He rolled his sleeve up, proudly presenting a swastika. "Like what you see, babe?"

Erich snorted, tried to hold back, failed and broke out into laughter. 

"Want me to read Mein Kampf to you?" Erich was laughing like mad. The gang was angrily looking at each other and starting to growl.

"Well, since we don't see you tugging at T's pocket..." Erich dodged his punch, quickly grabbing his towel and throwing it at the bulky guy for distraction. Within a split second he had his left elbow hitting hard into the unprotected nerves of the big bald bully's neck to his right, knocking him flat to the ground. In the same movement dodging the bulky's grip he placed his right leg behind his feet and hit him hard in the stomach, falling backwards he tripped over Erich's feet, hitting his head hard on the floortiles. The next moment Erich earned a severe punch from his third opponent to his side, but didn't realize the pain until later on. Erich subsequently planted a good hook to the supremacist's chin and another one for good measure. He fell over and passed out.

 

Erich needed some time to slow out of his berserk mode. He looked at his knuckles. Some split open and now he began to feel the pain in his side. He grabbed his towl from the floor, avoiding the writhing bodies and small puddles of crimson with his feet and tugged it around his waist. He learned to fight gangs in showers a long time ago. As he walked out the door, making his way to his cell he noticed all inmates staring at him. Good thing the guards didn't notice.


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich and Theodore making plans for dinner

"What's this pocket business of yours?", Erich asked blatantly as the Alabamian entered their cell after PI.

"What?" T-Bag heard him he just wasn't prepared for the question.

"Your friends. They said something about it before they slipped in the shower."

"Did they now." Theodore was growing more and more suspicious about this new fishy. Had he been beating his boys up or something? Shit, he hadn't seen them all day, maybe that's why. As if he cared what happened to them. But he didn't like his authority being undermined. 

 

Behind T-Bag Erich observed Abruzzi meeting up with a priest. Confession time?

"Ah protect them boys tugging on mah pocket." Erich focussed back on Theodore. He could nearly smell his nervous fear, but it was not solely due to Erich. He was just as afraid of something else. Or somebody.

"How kind of you." There was genuine praise in Erich's calm voice and he smiled at Theodore. The older man was irritated but walked past him.

 

Grimm examined him with great interest all bent over the sink washing his face. Theodore didn't remember the night. Not one bit. Erich asked himself if he ever wondered why he was so tired some mornings. But Erich remembered. He remembered a whimpering T-Bag on the top bunk, withering and quietly crying in his sleep. Ghosts of his past must have come to haunt him. So, when Theodore dried his face and turned back to his cellie again, Erich asked: "Would you have dinner with me?"

 

There was a long pause. And then there was T-Bag chuckling. Geniunely chuckling. And Erich grinned broadly. They both knew just how pathetic that question was.

"'N later we go back ta mah place?"

"You're a real Prince Charming aren't you?"

 

\- - -

 

"Fucking hell, they look like they're on a date..." John Abruzzi threw despising stares over to the table Grimm and Bagwell were sitting on.

"Well, they are.", Westmoreland sniggered. Abruzzi snorted.

"Two fucking sociopaths."

"You wouldn't be jealous, would you?", Westmoreland winked.

"Shut it or I'll tear your fucking guts out.", was John's only remark as they sat down on Scofield's table.

"What's up with you guys?", Michael asked. Ever since the new guy came in Westmoreland and Abruzzi had been acting wierd.

"None of your concern, fish."

 

"What're ya in here for?" Theodore stared deeply into his eyes. Those fucking green eyes.

"If you're referring to my criminal history I was as a hitman."

"Like, for the mafia?" Both were casually poking in their food.

"Yeah, like that. For anyone with enough money."

"Shouldn't ya be on death row or summin'?"

"The real reason I'm in this shithole now is because my accountant screwed up my taxes."

"Ya kidding, right." Theodore laughed.

"Dead serious." Erich sniggered just as well.

After a while he said: "I'm sorry about your friends though."

Theodore paused a moment and twisted his tongue between his teeth looking at his plate.

"They gon' be fine."

In some weeks. Erich felt bones cracking when he hit at least one of them. But they weren't really Theodore's friends anyway.


	5. Stay for breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich and Theodore hit it off

Erich Grimm knew about his disastrous impact on men. And women. But he didn't care much for the latter. It wasn't a physical thing really. In the end it was all flesh to him. But he always found men to be just so much easier to keep once they were broken in properly. They seemed to grasp his concept of unconditional love way better. They say after breaking up, women always bitterly remember the worst whereas men seem to glorify the best moments in a relationship. He didn't know if this was true. He only knew one thing. He hurt a woman once and she'd remember until her last breath. He hurt a man once and he'd remember until Erich made him come again.

 

He didn't use violence to break them in like most people did. He saw those people as lazy and short-term oriented. Using violence was easier and faster, but it usually didn't take long until the targets snapped one way or the other. You usually were very lucky when they lasted a few months. No. He hadn't found violence to be as effective, not on its own. He wanted their love to last for a lifetime. He wanted them to be obsessed with him.

 

When the lights went out Theodore asked him to hang a sheet. It was not an order as he usually did it. He knew from their previous encounter that he wasn't the one in charge here.

 

Erich moved closer to him and removed his shirt. The Alabamian inspected the scars, that seemed to be all over his body. Must have been a hell of a job, he thought. But there was also a rather fresh bruise on his side. Probably the shower... Incident. Then he looked up into his face.

T-Bag was lost in those emerald eyes the moment Grimm had set foot in the cellblock. He was scaredly intrigued that he didn't feel like hurting him. He always felt like he had to hurt them. To deprive them of their dignity. To make them cry and own them completely. He didn't think Erich would cry. He didn't think Erich could cry. No matter how much he'd hurt him. He'd grow stone cold and unresponsive at most. Yeah, pretty sure he was the type. He wouldn't break. Probably already broke a long time ago.

 

"Theodore. You still here?" He was now. Erich held his chin up and stroked his thumb slowly across Theodore's bottom lip. Fuck this. The Alabamian couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Grimm's neck and pushed their lips together, pushed his tongue against teeth that only slowly gave way. Erich grabbed Theodore's hips and back. The older man desperately clenched onto Erich's arm and back. Tongues fighting, lips clenching, breaths speeding up. Theodore found himself pressed hard against the wall again. He slipped a moan into Erich's mouth. And shit. He was already hard.

 

Erich broke the kiss.

"Well... I didn't take you for such a romatic...", he panted. Theodore didn't respond. Instead he got rid of his shirt, tossed it across the room, unfastened Erich's trousers, then his own. The German observed him with growing curiosity. Everything about the Alabamian was animalistic. How he nervously flicked his tongue any chance he got, like a cobra hissing, testing the air for prey and predators at the same time and with his neatly trimmed goatee and proud, upstraight hair he more than often resembled a rooster swaggering his way through a coop full of hens. His attitude had caught Erich's eye immediately. And now he looked so needy and it turned the younger man on beyond reason. He couldn't resist demanding another kiss. Theodore dropped his trousers as he felt Erich's tongue around his own. The German reached into Theodore's pants. He felt him twitch slighty as his firm hand grabbed the Alabamian cock. He clearly wasn't used to it that way. Or at least not in recent years. He probably just had them bent over and fuck them mercilessly without any sign of affection.

 

Erich pulled down his own pants and started rubbing their erections together.

"Ah -" Theodore groaned, reluctantly burying his head into the younger man's shoulder. How was it possible he felt so safe. He didn't even know the guy two days ago. This was so much unlike him. All of a sudden his instincts went numb. He should be cautious but he wasn't. He would probably regret that he had demeaned himself like this in the morning, that he exposed his desperate need to a stranger. But he had never been able to cushion his desires, that's what got him in trouble in the first place. He wanted something, anything, he made sure he got it. And now all he wanted was this boy, in every way imaginable. He wasn't afraid of John Abruzzi anymore, he didn't care a thing about him. He only cared about that sensation in his groin, the urge to increase contact, the heat and scent of another man, the incredible lust that adressed him through Erich's eyes.

"Harder", he whispered paired with a moan that made the German's head spin.

"What would you - like me to do, Theodore.", Erich panted in his ear, still stroking firmly.

"Tell me." T-Bag drew a sharp breath.

"Hah – how 'bout... We... Ah... Get ta yer bunk..."

 

Erich grabbed the older man tenderly, turned around and pushed him onto his bunk. Theodore was lying on his back, Erich positioned himself between his legs and bent over him.

"Like this?", he asked softly pressed against his cheek. He moved his hand down Theodore's slim body, right down to the purple bruise on his hip from last night. Theodore didn't respond, he was breathing heavily and pressed his eyes shut. Grimm took his silence for agreement.

 

He spit into his hand and mixed it with both their precum. He started to circle around T-Bag's opening with his slick fingers. The Alabamian's head was spinning. He was confused by his own actions. He felt betrayed by his craving, he didn't know how to handle this whole situation. There were very few people whom he had allowed to fuck him before. And never in prison. What was so special about this fucking faggot that he somehow felt ok with it? Maybe he had grown just desperate enough from Pretty forcing celibacy on him. Erich slowly pressed one finger past the resisting ring of muscle. Theodore groaned uncomfortably, his hands desperetaly searching for something to hold on to. One grabbed the sheet, the other one helplessly hovering over his face.

 

He pulled out and with the next thrust two fingers entered him. T-Bag arched his back instantly, clenching his right hand hard around Erich's biceps. He nearly forgot what that felt like.

"Fu – uck", he panted in pain.

"Relax.", Erich breathed in his ear. "Relax, Teddy..." T-Bag flinched at the sound of his nickname. Jimmy had always called him that. And being in this position... He remembered him all too well.

They had been in their twenties and wasted on vodka and cheap wine. They had rubbed each other off numerous times in the movie theater throughout their teens. But the real thing... Only this once. For Jimmy it was an akward mistake, with his girlfriend and all. So they never ever spoke about it. But Theodore would have done it sober and right in front of her. He would have bent over for Jimmy for the whole world to see. He didn't care. He had longed for it since they started puberty. He had been in love with Jimmy for as long as he could think. Maybe that's why he loved to watch him rape those women and teenagers. To hold them down, while Jimmy had a go then switch. To get rid of the bodies afterwards. To take the sole blame for everything later on. He would have done anything for him. But his love had never been reciprocated. He was his cousin for god's sake. And his brother. And the only one he had ever truly trusted. But where was he now? Dead. Killed of by that italian scumbag. He and his beatiful son. Just like that.

 

"Stop."

Erich pulled his fingers out instantly. He stared at the older man, mortified. A single tear was running down Theodore's cheek. T-Bag couldn't remember the last time he felt so exposed. He muttered something unintelligible slowly getting up on his elbows. Erich cubbed his cheek and wiped the tear away. He gently pressed Theodore to his chest, shocking him. The only one who ever showed him such affection had been Susan. He twitched, not really sure if it was a good idea to try to fight the German off.

"Ya fuckin' fag.", Theodore finally muffled into his chest.

"Yeah, I am.", Erich replied kindly. After a while he heard T-Bag's breath normalising. The other man's scent, his warmth were just mesmerizing. He released Theodore's head.

"We better switch then."

 

Uncertain, Theodore laid back down. Erich sat up on his legs. That incident had rendered them both limp. He bent down and took the Alabamian cock into his mouth. Theodore moaned in surprise. It only took a few suctions until his erection was fully back again. Erich left a lot of steaming hot spit on it as he straightened up to straddle Theodore. Hovering over the older man's erection, he took Theodore's hands and placed them on his own hips. He felt slight pressure on them as he managed to hold Theodore's cock to position himself just right. He grunted quietly as the slick hard-on entered him. He did his best to relax, but he wasn't able to just wipe away two years of celibacy.

 

"Fuck, boy." The Alabamian groaned. Erich was unbearably tight. The younger man took a few deep breaths to ease away the pain. Then started moving. Slowly at first. Theodore Bagwell couldn't quite recall the last time he felt something more than the sensation in his cock when fucking. With Susan. And maybe Jason, in the end at least. And Jimmy. Oh, Jimmy... The people he cared about had that one fatal thing in common though, most just died like flies. But he longed for everything this strange German boy had to offer. Even if it only lasted a moment.

 

Erich was wiggling his pelvis so Theodore's cock was able to hit just that spot sending incredible shivers through his spine.

"Hahh" The Alabamian got up to wrap his arms around Erich's torso. The younger man grabbed Theodore's neck and shoulders, increasing their contact immensely. Their body heat added up to a maximum and Erich's cock was now with an intense sensation rubbing against the Alabamian's abdomen. Theodore was moaning helplessly into the German's chest.

Feeling the other man's hips thrusting back, Erich sped up. Their heavy panting and masculine groans filled the silcence of their cell. T-Bag was clutching desperately at his hips and torso when he felt Erich's muscles tightening around him.

"Shit!", T-Bag whimpered as he spent himself inside, his whole body twitching with orgasmic spasms. When Erich felt Theodore's hot stickiness spurting into him, he couldn't hold back anymore. He grunted and came all over their stomachs. They stayed in their position for a moment, clutching each other gaspingly.

 

Then Erich straightened up, slowly letting T-Bag slip out. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned T-Bag's stomach, then his own. Theodore realized he was still grabbing Erich's hips.

"So..." Erich bent down to kiss Theodore's cheek. "You going to stay for breakfast?"


	6. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

The next day T-Bag was unusually quiet in PI. No racist comments, no sexual innuendos. Just him painting the wall effortlessly. Abruzzi was sitting in the corner grimly as always taking some notes. Westmoreland was sorting some brushes. The others exchanged intrigued looks. C-Note was genuinely confused when Bagwell offered his hand to help him out of the hole without being asked to, taking his turn digging.

"What's gotten into you?" T-Bag pulled him up without saying a single word and disappeared into the hole.

 

"Your new cellie I suppose..." C-Note murmured. The Alabamian stilled.

"What's that?" There was good old aggressive trailer trash T-Bag again.

"Guys, calm down!", Michael demanded. C-Note raised his hands in defence and turned to pick a brush.

"That's what Ah thought...", T-Bag muttered to himself, his eyes shooting daggers at C-Note. A few moments later Sucre entered the room declaring: "Your turn, Westmoreland." But when Westmoreland looked up he just stared terrified at the door behind him that for some reason didn't quite shut.

 

"Wow. You guys should really put a watch out there." Everyone startled at the sound of Erich's voice and immediately turned to the door. Sucre's heart dropped into his pants. Shit. Michael grabbed his forehead. Lincoln looked ready to strike Grimm with his sledgehammer. C-Note helplessly turned to Michael. T-Bag just hopped up and sat on the edge of the hole, putting his shovel next to him.

 

"Don't sweat it, alright." Erich calmly raised his hands. "I just came for one thing." Before he even finished his sentences he had turned to John Abruzzi and hit him so hard his lip split. Little drops of blood splattered to the nearest wall. Abruzzi stayed motionless, eyes closed. The others couldn't believe what just happened. Even T-Bag stared shocked and utterly confused at Erich.

 

Rubbing his hand Erich Grimm left as unexpected as he had come in. Michael attempted to run after him, but John raised a hand.

"I'll take care of it." He touched his lip and looked at the blood on his fingers. Theodore was shocked and impressed at the same time. Nobody hit John Abruzzi like that. And he didn't even put that boy in his place afterwards.

"Ya got issues, huh?"

"Shut your fucking mouth or someone could accidently slip his dick in.", Abruzzi grumbled when leaving the room.

 

"What was that all about?" Michael's heart was pumping with adrenaline.

"Long story, kid." Michael turned to Westmoreland.

"It's better not to get involved.", he stated sticking a brush into the paint bucket.


	7. In the shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich confronts John and they end up... "Talking"

"Erich!", John Abruzzi's voice shouted angrily after him. The German looked at him and entered the nearest shed. Abruzzi sped up and followed, looking around if someone came after them before entering. Grimm was standing in the middle of the room with the darkest grimace John had ever seen.

"Fuck you, John."

"This the only thing you can say to me?" John stepped slowly nearer. "Look." John Abruzzi, this tall, impressive man seemed to be desperately searching for the right words.

"I – I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Did your priest tell you to search for my forgiveness?"

"I regretted it the second they sent you away."

"I can't do shit with that." Erich spat onto the ground in front of him.

"...I was confused, alright. I didn't know how to handle this – this whole... Situation."

"Then you just decide to set me up? To get rid of me? You know, it's a fucking miracle they even let me out again! I lost my fucking mind in there!"

"I... Just thought... I needed to get away from you."

"Two fucking years, John!" Erich shouted right into his face.

"I'll try... To make it up to you." He stopped just a few inches away from the German.

 

Erich attempted to hit him again, but John stopped his hand just in time. He grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger man closer, his other hand brutally snapped around his neck.

"Please...", Abruzzi whispered softly as he slowly lowered his head. He pressed their lips together in a violent kiss. Erich groaned in discomfort. He tasted blood from John's broken lip and shivered under the pressure on his neck. John let go.

"It's not as if you haven't found distraction yet, right?" The mobster's eyes sparkling with displeasure. Then his face turned into a grin and he chuckled.

"You even could've had Fish's rear end - I'd have allowed that." He knew Grimm didn't go for the pretties. Too innocent.

"That arrogant goody two shoes.", the German snorted.

"Yeah, you rather went for used, tattered goods. Of all the pretty faces here in Fox River... You had to choose that maniac." Abruzzi was forming bruises on his wrist. Erich snorted again.

"I remember you calling me that since the first time you hired me."

"I was a different man back then." He suddenly noticed his tight grip and let go of the younger man's wrist.

"Yeah, finally found god. Right.", Grimm noted sarcastically. John immediately grabbed him by the neck, turned him around and smashed him onto the nearest table. Erich grunted from the harsh impact. His forehead felt like it split open.

"Finally found you...", John Abruzzi whispered into his ear, his full bodyweight pressing down on Erich's back.

"Go back to your wife, John." The German gasped for air. "That's were you belong, remember?" He could feel John's boner pressing into his buttock and that was definitely blood dripping down from his eyebrow.

 

"Seems like we both -" The Italian unbuttoned Erich's trousers. "- have wifes now." Abruzzi reached into his pants and massaged his cock gently. The former hitman stifled a moan and felt himself growing hard.

"You – Ah - calling The – Theodore my wife?", Erich chuckled breathlessly defeated.

"So, you're on a first name basis already..." Abruzzi started nibbling on Grimm's neck making him desperately clench onto the sides of the table. Shit. He didn't forget about that.

"Won't be long until he'll slit your throat as well then."

"I – don't – care.", Erich hissed through his teeth.

 

John unbuttoned his own pants and without dropping them got his erect cock out. He straightened up, holding the German down by the neck with one hand and spit into the other. He positioned himself right between the younger man's butt cheeks and proceeded to wet his own shaft.

"You probably won't be needing any... Fingerplay, huh?" The tip of the Italian cock firmly pressed into whimpering, unprepared flesh.

"That fucker Teddy Bagwell has – Ah - already stretched you out a good deal, hasn't he?"

"Fuck you – Ah... Hahh!", Erich panted. He was writhing in pain. John could feel hot tightness convulsing around him. "No need to pretend...", the mobster hissed.

 

Fuck. Erich tried to relax breathing heavily. The Italian slowly pulled back then mercilessly thrusts back in, all the way. The younger man failed to muffle a scream. John wanted him to feel him, to remember him. Because John Abruzzi was still alive and there was no way he would come second to this fucking inbred child molester. So he continued thrusting. Hard.

"Slow down – Ah", Erich breathed through his teeth. "John -" But Abruzzi kept thrusting just as hard until Erich laid unresponsive, desperately holding onto the table, twitching every time the mobster's cock pressed remorselessly back into him.

John's hand slowly crawled across the younger man's abdomen between his thighs. He felt for the German cock and noticed it had gone completely limp. Shit. He didn't intend to hurt him that bad.

He slowed down for a moment and with few firm but gentle strokes corrected it. The smaller man relaxed a little bit under John's grip and exhaled distinctly.

 

Abruzzi now proceeded to tenderly push Grimm over the edge. Pleasure slowly began to overtake the pain. The younger man started to moan quietly. John put effort into hitting his prostate with every thrust and started grunting as he felt Erich pushing back. He sped up his strokes on the German's cock.

"Fuck.", Erich muttered in an unusually higher pitched tone. He arched and gasped out loud as he came over John's hand. He tightened up roughly around the mobster, who kept fucking him through his own orgasm. A few moments later he pantingly collapsed on Erich's back. After he recovered his breath John nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

"I've been wanting you so bad...", he whispered shakily.

 

It felt like they stayed that way for several minutes, before the mobster remembered he had yet to pull out. He slowly stood up. Erich quivered when he felt John leaving his body.

"Maybe", Erich panted still bending over the table. "I should bring my wife next time."

 

\- - -

 

Abruzzi returned to the PI group, somehow looking more nervous than usual and really absent-minded. Michael came forward.

"Did you handle it?"

"What?", Abruzzi asked greenly. Michael's voice grew very earnest.

"Grimm." He just now realized that Erich's recent discovery of their escape didn't even come up through their whole... Conversation.

"Yeah, uh, don't worry about him." Westmoreland rolled his eyes.

T-Bag had his back turned to them, grimly digging in the hole. He didn't like this one bit.


	8. Stitching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Erich

Grimm quietly entered the infirmary and knocked against the open door.

"Morning, Doc." Dr. Tancredi turned around instantly.

"Good morning.", she said hastily.

"Think you can stitch me up?" Erich pointed to his brow. Sara paused for a moment to examine the arrivant.

"Did he do that to you?"

"Who?"

"Bagwell. You're his new cellmate, right? Erich Grimm? He goes through them like other people go through socks." Erich chuckled.

"No. He has been really nice so far." She stared at him in disbelief.

Michael Scofield passed by the window of the infirmary and greeted Dr. Tancredi. She smiled at him, then turned back to Grimm.

"Get that shirt off, I better make a full check-up." Hesitantly Erich drew his shirt over his head.

 

The Doctor stared shocked at the scars and bruises all over his body. His wrists had turned deeply purple as a result of his encounter with John Abruzzi in the shed.

"Yeah", he said bluntly. "I slipped here and there." Tancredi shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically. She pointed him to sit on a chair.

"Where did you get all these scars?" There were clearly some gun wounds there.

"Childhood accidents." Sara patched up his eyebrow.

"You should call the guards when he touches you again." She examined the bruises.

"That must be the most unromantic thing anybody could think of, Doc."

He hissed when Sara pressed her fingers firmly into his ribcage.

"You're lucky your ribs are still intact." She went on to check his wrists.

"I read your file Erich. And... You know, I just couldn't get my head around it. You got a Harvard scholarship and started college with 17. You were top of your class. Yet you never graduated?"

 

"They hand out files like Playboy magazines around here?" Erich smiled lightly. "As soon as I learned everything I needed to know there was nothing to gain out of a diploma anymore, Doc. I was young and had the fatal passion of falling for the wrong men." He paused a moment.

"I think you know what that's like." Sara stilled and looked up at him.

"Your pretty eyes all lightened up when you saw that boy Scofield passing by..." He spoke with ease. "But sooner or later they'll all tear your guts out. One way or the other." He absentmindedly stroked over the long pink scar on his abdomen. "It's better to just accept that fact."

 

"When did you take your last bloodtest?", she asked casually ignoring Grimm's implication.

"I don't even remember."

"Then we better catch up on that." She got up to fetch the utensils from various drawers.

"If you have experience with being with the wrong kind of men, you shouldn't get too involved with the other inmates. Especially not Bagwell. You're not like them. You didn't murder anyone.", Dr. Tancredi stated pressing a cannula into Erich's vein. He smirked.

"And you were fond of needles, huh?" She flinched slightly and looked into his widely opened eyes. "You try to cover up the marks really good... Yet you work here... So close to the -", he bent over to whisper. "Good old fashioned morphine." He veered back again. "Seems we both like to dance near the fire."

"That's in the past, Erich." Dr. Tancredi was perplexed, her forehead wrinkled. She wordlessly pulled out the filled cannula and patched up the mark. She got up and put the cannula on the counter, pressing a sticker on it.

 

"Are you sure you read my file to the end?", Grimm said slowly standing up from the chair. "Because I'm sure it describes me as, and I quote, 'A pathological liar with severe psycho- and sociopathic tendencies.'" Erich put his shirt back on and Sara turned around to face him. "No matter how charming I might appear -" With a final tug he straightened his shirt and smiled bitterly at her. "I'm exactly like them, Doc."


	9. Real talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore takes it a step further

T-Bag didn't stay for breakfast last night. He had suddenly jumped up and climbed onto his own bunk, not saying another word to Erich. When they entered their cell this evening and awkward silence spread between them. Considering Grimm finding out about the escape didn't make it any better. They just quietly got into their bunks.

 

Erich woke up in the middle of the night just to find a shirtless Theodore Bagwell bent over him, examining his neck and face intensively. The German observed him for a while then said in his always way too calm voice:

"Consider killing me?"

The Alabamian looked him in the eye with an unfamiliar expression.

"Maybe."

Erich slowly moved one hand to gently grab the older man's right, stroked it with his thumb, while the other went for his own mouth and reached for the razor blade under his tongue. He slowly put it into the Alabamian's hand.

"Go ahead."

 

T-Bag closed his hand around the hot metal.

"'N where did ya learn that trick?"

"Best place to hide isn't it." There was a long silence.

"Wasn't there the first day.", Theodore plainly stated staring at his hand containing the blade.

"No, it wasn't." He looked torn. Erich wondered why.

It was unusually dark in the cell. The younger man could hardly see Theodore's eyes glittering... With what exactly? Rage? He expected Bagwell to know that you don't shit where you eat. It didn't matter. The German surrendered completely.

 

"Mister Mafia did that?" Erich didn't even flinch as T-Bag touched his split brow.

"A fair trade.", the German replied.

"Ain't that so." Theodore's tongue flicked between his teeth. "Ah wonder...", he started unhastily while closing one hand around the younger man's throat. His thumb feeling for the pulse. Grimm's calmness was genuine. The blood was slowly pumping through his vains. Unusually slow for someone who felt his life threatened. T-Bag bit his lips and his grip got firmer. It had no effect on the pulse rate underneath his digit.

"Ya 'n Mister Mafia... Old friends?"

"Business partners."

"That's what they call it now? _Business partners_..." T-Bag licked his lips. "Ya wouldn't possibly been... _Fraternizin'_... Would ya?"

The younger man lifted an eyebrow wierdly amused by that term.

"What Ah wouldn't give... Ta see that bastard takin' it up the ass -" Theodore imagined the scene for a moment. "But then again, 't was most likely _you_ takin' it."

"What did he do to you?" The German sounded concerned. T-Bag hestitated for a moment.

"Took everythin' Ah had." Silence.

"So Ah slashed his throat." T-Bag was now eyeing Grimm's throat curiously. Still no sign of fear. Something was severly wrong with that boy.

"With a razor blade Ah found under my tongue..." He giggled and lascivously started circling the razor blade around his lips. "But that fuckin' bastard survived.", the Alabamian said still softly giggling. "He set ya up for killing another inmate, right?" He proceeded nibbling and sucking slowly at the blade.

"Yeah."

"N' then he got ya out again... Ta mess with me."

"It was declared a mistrial."

"Was it now."

"If that was the case he shouldn't have been waiting two whole years."

"Maybe he saw mah pocket was already taken before or maybe..." T-Bag tilted his head to one side grinning. "He forgot all about ya." There was a long pause while they just stared at each other.

"Maybe you're right.", Erich admitted quietly.

 

After a while that felt like eternity T-Bag looked up and slowly raised his hand to tug the razor blade into the iron duckboard above his head. Eventually his eyes were fixed on Erich's again.

"It don't matter now, boy." A pause again. "Ah want ya -" The Alabamian duck down to whisper into the younger man's ear. "- _ta fuck me_."

Erich's eyes widened with disbelief. Now T-Bag could feel the blood pressure on the younger man's throat increasing. Good. So he wasn't actually dead.

 

Erich felt a sharp tongue snaking down his neck and scrawny hands trailing their way under his shirt. Suddenly he realized why it was so dark. Theodore must have hung a sheet.

"Ah hope that ain't no shank in yer pocket..." Theodore reached down into Erich's pants. The younger man heavily exhaled when he felt him slowly kneading what he found inside. "But ya'll sure as hell stick it inside me..." He said the last words so quietly that Erich grew unsure wether he heard them right.

 

Theodore pulled up Erich's shirt with the other hand and nibbled his way across his chest. Following the scarred lines he came to softly lick over his nipples. Erich pantingly lifted his arms to pull his shirt off all the way.

Bagwell sped up his hand's movement up and down Erich's shaft while simultaneously nuzzling at any part of skin he could find. Erich's hands were clawing into T-Bag's thighs as the Alabamian worked harshly on his erection.

"Theo - Ah - " Erich gasped helplessly. He wanted to tell him if he kept his pace he wouldn't last any longer.

"Nngh!" But his words drowned in a sudden flush of pleasure.

 

" _Boy_ ", Theodore's lustful voice made him dizzy. "Ya'll need ta geddit up again..." The Alabamian got rid of his pants and proceeded to prepare himself with Erich's spunk. What a sight. The older man's pain edged grimace as he slit a finger inside himself was incredibly arousing.

 

When he was finished lubing up Theodore slid down to lower himself into the German's groin. He started stroking Erich's testicles and moved on to lick up and down his semi hard cock. The former hitman moaned. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. But he wanted to see Theodore. To look at him sliding his cock into that hot Alabamian mouth. Pure Alabamian summer heat.

 

He felt teeth gently teasing the tip and shivered slightly.

"Standing at attention again like a good German boy, hah?", T-Bag chuckled. He took him in once again for good measure and left him dripping wet with spit.

"Theodore..."

With one hand he steadied himself on the younger man's chest while the other held Erich's cock in place. Squinching his eyes shut he moved down.

"Uh -" He arched his back as he felt Erich slip in. It stang really bad. He flinched. But Teddy Bagwell ain't no pussy. Clutching onto the German's chest he slowly moved upwards again, moaning quietly in pain. Suddenly Erich got up and snaked an arm around the older man's waist. He turned him around and pushed him onto the bunk, where he himself had been lying up to that point. Theodore could feel his body heat emerging from the mattress under his back.

"Easy...", he gasped.

 

Erich spread the older man's legs quickly and positioned himself between them. He bent over to kiss the Alabamian lips. They parted and gave way for tongues dancing in the most intimate way. Without breaking the kiss the German pushed past the resisting ring of muscle. Theodore subsequently grunted into his mouth. He tilted his head to the side. His lips slightly open, panting, his brows wrinkled into a grimace of pleasure and pain. Incredible.

Erich drew back and thrusted in again. Theodore was so unbelievably tight, he couldn't stand it. He buried his face in the Alabamian neck. Another, deeper thrust.

"AH!" Fuck. The Alabamian shivered, clenching around the younger man's shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh. This probably had been loud enough for every inmate in the cellblock to hear him.

"Shit", Theodore whimpered breathing heavily when he felt the German pull back again.

"Relax", the younger man whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. Then he thrusts back in, this time wriggling his hips a little and made sure to hit Theodore's secret spot. The Alabamian bit into Erich's shoulder to stifle a pitched moan. He felt skin break between his teeth. He needed this so badly. They kept rutting together with increasing pace. Theodore was doing his best not to whimper or moan out loud, his face buried into the German's shoulder. Erich in contrast groaned quietly breathing hot air into the Alabamian's ear.

"Teddy... Ah -"

 

The pleasure rushed in hot flushes from his groin right to Theodore's head. Every time Erich's hips smacked against him his grip tightened round the shoulders above him. Fuck. He couldn't hold it any longer. His whole body tightened up in a sudden spasm. He whimpered out loudly releasing the shoulder from his teeth. His sperm spurted in several billows between their two bodies.

Erich's back muscles tightened at the sensation of the tensing Alabamian flesh around him. Within two final thrusts the German ejaculated inside of him.

 

Theodore took his face in both hands and pulled him down for a unusually affectioned kiss. But he tasted so good.

When they broke away Erich pulled out, gasping, the come slowly dripping out after him. Theodore flinched when the younger man wiped it with a tissue.

"Sorry.", Erich whispered into the dark.

"Ah think we need ta get ya into PI...", Theodore panted.

"Oh yeah, the escape -", Erich giggled breathless. "I completely forgot."


	10. Another blind passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich is getting possessive

Erich Grimm was standing in the showers. Alone. Resting his hands against the wall above his head, eyes closed, letting the water rinse down his back. Michael Scofield stopped upon entering. It would be a chicken move to go back to his cell and wait for later, he thought. He stepped in and threw his towel over the nearest counter. He left three showers space between them.

Erich looked up when he heard the sound of another shower turning on.

 

"Nice tattoos."

"Thanks.", Michael murmured.

"Now, I wonder... Why would a pretty suburbian boy have tattoos like that. Your ambition is admireable." He giggled. "I never even graduated college."

"Why not." Scofield casually as he rubbed the soap over his chest.

"Got distracted. Found a new hobby. Made a profession of it." Michael snorted. Abruzzi hadn't told them much, but he knew they had frequently worked together. John would hire him to get rid of someone who was especially hard to get. And Abruzzi probably hadn't been the only one.

Scofield's blue eyes sent a despising look. Grimm could see why T-Bag nicknamed him all the time. He turned off his shower.

"You really are the brains of the operation... And the beauty.", Erich sniggered getting way to close for Michael to still feel comfortable.

"Getting jealous?", Michael snorted. "Afraid I could lure T-Bag away?"

"Quite the opposite. With all of you guys trying to get rid of him..." He grabbed Michael's chin. "I think you'll better sign me up." Just now C-Note entered the shower. Michael slapped Erich's hand away.

"Hey white boy." C-Note stepped behind him. His rough voice echoed through the shower. "Why don't you go back and play with that inbred trailer trash."

The German whipped around instantly, grabbed the former seargant's throat and with a loud smash pinned him to the wall. "He's _**my** inbred trailer trash _now.", he snarled roughly into C-Note's face. "And you better not take these words into your mouth ever again." He pushed him demonstratively against the wall one more time and let go.

He grabbed his towel and left the showers. He didn't notice that he passed Theodore, who hid startled by the loud smash behind the wall next to the door.

 

"Wow. Seems like I hit a nerve there." C-Note shook his head. Michael rubbed his cropped hair. "...Great. Another blind passenger on our ship."

 

\- - -

 

"I thought you handled him!" Michael was furious. "What the hell were you doing then yesterday?"

"We, uh, talked. Look fish, this is nothing to dispute. He's in now, alright? He could be quite helpful to us. We share some connections."

"Yeah, I noticed. Everyone noticed."

"Business connections, fish."

"Could he get us a plane? So we could kick yer sorry ass?", T-Bag sniggered as he entered the room for PI. Abruzzi went quiet for a moment. Theodore wrinkled his brows. Wait, did that mean he actually could?

"Shut it.", he finally snarled.


	11. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore and Erich (aka lady MacBeth) are up to no good

"Teddy." Pause.

"...Yeah." The answer came from deep in his throat.

"You alright?" The whole bunk was shaking slighty so that Erich couldn't fall asleep as hard as he tried. Theodore was shivering. In anger. Clawing the wall. 

"Come down."

"Ah ain't in the mood, boy." Teddy Bagwell not being in the mood? Someone inform the local news stations immediately! 

"Not for that."

Theodore removed his hand from the wall and stroked through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment. Finally he straightened up and slid from his bunk. He lifted his hands in an expectant gesture and looked at Erich.

 

Erich moved back against the wall to make room for his cellie.

"Come here." T-Bag hesitantly got on the spot cleared for him. Erich closed his arm and with it the blanket around him.

"Why ya fags always need ta get so cuddly", he said grumpily. Jason, Maytag, had been just the same.

"What's wrong?", the German whispered against his forehead, gently stroking his warm hand over Theodore's back. Well, maybe not _just the same_.

"John Abruzzi."

"Fuck him." Erich was caressing his forehead.

"Easy for ya ta say. Not like he want yer life no more." Theodore knew Erich would fight for him, he had heard what he said to C-Note in the shower. He felt safe with him. Grimm moved closer, his arm on Bagwell's back snaking up to his neck, while the Alabamian's arm slowly started to rest on his hip.

"No, I meant really fuck him." Theodore snorted.

"That'll never happen, boy."

"You're not very ambitious, are you?" Erich giggled. "I'll figure something out." T-Bag was all ears now. "You'll see. In the meantime... Tell me what you'd like to do to him..." Theodore thought a moment. That boy really thought he could serve him John Abruzzi on a silver plate? Well. It was a nice thought. John Abruzzi, stripped down, bount by his wrists and ankles with a crimson apple in his mouth. His imagination went wild. He moved down to lean his head against the German's chest. Erich's left hand crawled into the Alabamian's hair, while the other trailed slowly down his collarbone and chest.

"Ah'd... Get him down on his knees..." Erich's hand passed the Alabamian's stomach.

"'N force mah cock 'tween his lips." Theodore closed his eyes as he felt Erich's fingertips on his dick.

"Grab his head..." He exhaled loudly when Erich started kneading.

"Fuck his mouth... Mhm – all the way down his Italian throat... 'Til his eyes tear up and he's – Hm – all gagging... Have – hah – have him choke on mah – cock. Gnh..." Erich circled his thumb around Theodore's tip and softly pushed and pulled. Theodore hooked his leg around the other man's hip so that Erich was able to fully reach for him.

"'N - 'n come just... Just before he passes out... Ah – Have him swallow it all up..."

"And then...?", Erich whispered into the Alabamian's hair.

"'N then... Hah – Then smash him – Hnn – down on the nearest thing..." His head desperately pressed against Erich's chest.

"Rip off his pants – Hnn – 'N without any prep – preparation..." Erich sped up.

"Fu – huck him – Hah – as hard as Ah can..." The Alabamian's hand clawed intensly into Erich's hip.

"Makin' sure to rip sumthin' real bad... Fuck – Hah – Nnhh – Makin' him screammmhm.... For me ta – stahp –" His last word turned into a whimper and paired up with an arch into Erich's hand. Theodore's white load splattered all over it. Gasping for air he watched the German wipe his hand on his shirt, then take it off and throw it into a corner.

Erich looked at him, kissed him on his forehead and pressed the Alabamian against his chest again.

 

"You ever heard of Machiavelli?", he said after a while.

"Another guinea ya been fratenizin' with?", Theodore panted sarcastically.

"He was a philosopher in the Rennaissance."

"Ya really did go ta Harvard then...", the Alabamian sniggered.

"He had this thesis about power. He asks if it's better, as a leader, to be feared or loved."

"What is this? Pillow talk?" Theodore snorted.

"He concludes that in the end it's better to be feared... I call that bullshit." Theodore couldn't see where the German was going with this. "You need a different approach on that whole Abruzzi buisness..."

"What?"

"It'll only make him hate you more." Theodore quickly straightened up on his elbows

"The hell Ah care!"

"There's a better way to mess with him. Make him hate himself."

"You lost me, kid."

"Make it all about him. Make it as pleasureable as possible for him." He leaned over to nibble at Theodore's neck.

"Make him come hard and crave for more. For every inch of this hot... Alabamian... Dick." Erich slid his hands under T-Bag's shirt, smoothly feeling up his stomach.

"So that every time..." He stroked over the older man's nipples.

"His pretty wife shows for a conjugal..." Theodore leant back slowly, letting him be caressed all over by German fingers and lips.

"He can't get it up without thinking of you..." T-Bag grinned. He couldn't believe he was being tutored on how to fuck John Abruzzi.

"Yer one sick puppy – Hah!"


	12. Odd men out

The next day it was awfully quiet in PI. The new arrivant made everyone feel uncomfortable, except for T-Bag. He was nearly whistling happily, now that there were two odd men out.

Erich finally broke the silence folding his arms over the handle of his shovel: "I'm kinda disappointed, guys. I thought this would be more like the boy scouts..." He smirked dirtily. "You know, sitting around the campfire, sharing embarassing stories, digging deep into... Forbidden holes..."

"I'm sure you've got a lot of embarassing stories to tell..." Lincoln Burrows sounded way too annoyed. "From digging in too many holes." He added bluntly. If it wasn't for Michael and the escape he wouldn't hesitate to kick that German's ass and while he's at it smash T-Bag's face in.

"Yeah some, but not too embarassing for me I fear...", chuckling his stare wandered to Westmoreland's profile, who keenly avoided his eyes.

"Oh for god's sake", Michael roared. "Nobody wants to know!"

"Ah kinda wanna...", a sniggering southern voice sounded from the other end of the room. He grinned widely. The whole escape business just got more and more entertaining.

"You know", Erich turned to Michael and giggled. "I once had a girlfriend, that was so much like you!" C-Note snorted.

"You ever even seen a girl, milk boy? They're the ones that _don't_ have dicks."

An evil grin danced around Erich's face. Throwing a sceptical look at T-Bag in the corner C-Note added: "But maybe that's exactly what you look for in your boytoys..." In an instant T-Bag jumped at his throat. He couldn't decide what he felt more insulted about, being called dickless or a boytoy. Erich pushed between them and threw the former seargant to the ground.

 

"Basta!" Abruzzi's coarse voice rang out full of authority. Everything got quiet.

"Zitto, Erich!" He snarled. "Altrimenti io condividere alcuni dei tuoi segreti! E sappiamo entrambi che non sarebbe finita bene!"

Grimm closed his eyes. There was a long silence in the room. Abruzzi usually didn't speak any Italian apart from swearing.

The German finally looked up to the ceiling and rolled his eyes. He sighed and turned back to digging.

"You just take the fun out of everything...", he murmured.

Theodore was irritated at the fact that Erich obviously understood him. Then again he had been one of those striving college boys at some point, the kind Theodore had despised so much during his youth, the kind with their whole life planned ahead for them. Even if Erich dropped out in the end. And working with Abruzzi he must have had a lot of Italian clients, so it was logical really. Still it made T-Bag feel somehow... Insufficient.

 

\- - -

 

At dinner the whole escape team observed the two lovebirds sitting at another table, whispering into each other's ears. By the way Bagwell grinned cruelly they presumed it was smut.

"They're just made for each other.", Westmoreland stated soberly.

"Seems like true love still exists.", Michael sighed sarcastically. Abruzzi caught Grimm's dopey eyes as he softly emphasized the word 'FU-CK' into T-Bag's ear. The mobster glared angrily at him. John didn't know what to make of his feelings. It couldn't be jealousy could it? How the fuck was he even thinking about that. Fuck it.

He stood up, grimly threw his half emptied tray into the storage and stomped out of the dining hall.


	13. Sins of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John contemplates his past with Erich

Fucking Nymphomaniacs. John Abruzzi twisted annoyed in his bunk. Fucking hell. They have been going at it like rabbits for days. What the hell, was he the only one to hear them? Everyone else seemed to sleep quite comfortably. He could hear a slight snoring sound from his cellmate. Maybe he was just paranoid. He listened into the silence. No, there was definitely a very quiet, hitched moan there. Great.

If they had done it right in front of him he wouldn't have been half as much annoyed by it. He could even get quite the satisfaction out of seeing any one of those cocksuckers taking it from behind. But these far away, muffled groans unsettled him terribly.

 

He knew T-Bag was Grimm's type, he always had gotten off on preying on the fucked up kind. But he didn't expect them to instantly cling together like that. Like two severly disturbed honeymooners. Bagwell seemed declawed, which in itself was good, and Grimm seemed to gain power over T-Bag. But John wasn't too sure about his power over Grimm anymore. Far the worst was that he felt as though they were hatching something, _together_.

And now that Grimm was in on the escape...

 

Grimm had always been very hard to control, he was self- absorbed and raging with desire. Back on the job he was reliable like nobody else John had ever worked with, but he did the killing on his own terms. The Italian would send him off in the evening and he would be back the next day to declare the job done. No questions asked. No stains on his shirt, his hair as neatly combed as ever, no sign that he had just killed a man. Same went for the crimescene. There simply was no crimescene and if there ever had been he must have cleaned it up fanatically and got even more off on that. He never said where the bodies went and the police didn't find them. Abruzzi didn't even know if Erich worked solely on his own or wether there were others. But he needed him and thus he was in no position to ask for more insight. Grimm knew that and it made him vain.

John found it very hard in the beginning to make him behave in front of other clients, most of the time Erich did his best to make them feel as uncomfortable as possible by loudly stating insulting observations. Later on it would improve when John strategically had him bent over and fucked him ruthlessly just before a meeting.

Now that he thought about it it vexed him that he spent so much time inside a man he actually seemed to know so little about. He never even considered the possibility of Erich having a family of his own somewhere. If he had, they most likely ended up in a ditch somewhere else. But the fact that John Abruzzi's family was still alive today was due to Erich Grimm. He couldn't deny that the advantages of their relationship went both ways.

Unlike he mobster himself, Grimm was never in it for the money, which made it even harder to get through to him. He did it for the kick. The German was as passionate about killing as other people were about painting pictures or playing the violin. Like the fucking psycho he was.

He seemed fearless, always keeping a steadily resting heart rate no matter how dangerous the situation. That is, right up the point where the blood starts to spray. As though he only had one switch between feeling nothing and absolute excitement. Only feeling alive when he killed or fucked.

 

Abruzzi had only once seen him actually kill somebody and after he had finally finished, the room was an absolute mess, the body barely recognizable. He had drained every drop of life out of his victim, bit by bit.

"Didn't want you to see that, John." He had stated calmly when he noticed John standing shocked in the entrance. "Wait in the car."

And Abruzzi had waited. Two whole hours, that felt like seconds because his head had spun with the image of a blood soaked Erich Grimm standing in the midst of human entrails. It hadn't been a job for the mobster. He had done it completely on his own terms. In his own fucking appartement. John Abruzzi would never have done that. He used to shoot them, clean or better even get someone else to shoot them for him. Never like this.

 

"Fucking prig." Erich had stated plainly when he finally had gotten into the car. He had been looking as neat as always and smelling freshly showered.

"So full of himself and then such a lousy job." He had paused a moment and his voice became softer.

"He had it coming, John." Erich had looked the Italian deep in the eye and started the engine. Abruzzi hadn't dared to ask what he was talking about. He had just eyed him cautiously and muttered "You fucking maniac.". They wouldn't speak anymore until they got to the club.

Many months later John Abruzzi would recognize the face of a missing person on the news as the one bleeding out in Erich's apartement. It turned out to be his accountant.

 

The Italian knew the risk when he got him out. He thought he could handle him. But now he feels his control over him slip. That quickie in the shed didn't do shit.

Another irritating whimper drew John back into the present. He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. Maybe it wasn't even them. Maybe it was just Fish blowing that Latino. Abruzzi smirked at the idea. Fish had some really nice lips. All ladylike. He slowly slid a hand into his boxers. Yeah, those nice sinful lips.


	14. Sins of the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in the other cell

"Theodore..."

 

He wondered why Erich couldn't be bothered to ask about all the shit the Alabamian had done. He never once said a word about it. Never. Probably because he was already messed up enough on his own. Getting off on killing people and spilling their guts across the room, while they had to watch themselves slowly bleed out. That boy was batshit crazy. And to top it all he said cleaning up had been the best part of it. That it had something carthatic. Like smoking a cigarette after sex. Theodore could never been bothered to clean up after him and that's what got him in the end.

However Grimm could be making all that shit up. The man was hard to read. Judging from his libido he could have just as well been a hustler Abruzzi picked up from some streetcorner. But he was one hell of a hustler. He loved to fuck and so did Theodore. If Erich Grimm was the bait to lure him into the abyss, Theodore would gladly follow for now. But then again he found it hard to think straight with a mouth full of rock hard German cock.

 

"Ah - verdammt..."

 

Erich's breath hitched each time the Alabamian firmly caressed the tip of his erection.

Theodore was reluctant to deepthroat him. He couldn't even remember the last time he took a cock in his mouth before Erich showed up. The German didn't attempt to fuck his mouth, not even to guide him. He let Theodore set the pace and just gently crawled through his hair. He always did that even if they just silently lay next to each other in the fading heat of aftermath. It strangely felt good. In one of these moments it was that he told him about Jimmy. Erich had asked in his always so calm words about the tear that had been running down his cheek on their second night. And then he just laid there and listened to everything Theodore more than reluctantly told him. When the Alabamian went silent he expected some kind of judgemental statement about how fucked up he and his muddy bloodline was. But it merely earned him an endearing kiss to the forehead and a firm, protective hug lasting until the highly confused Theodore fell asleep.

 

"Hah -"

 

Except for their first encounter he hadn't been forcing anything at all. Not as if he needed to. T-Bag was eager enough on his own to suck the younger man's cock. He got off on the powetrip, having the other man melt to pieces of desire between his hands. Theodore spread his jaw widely and slowly pressed the German's shaft into his throat. No gagging. He pulled up and pressed down again, faster this time and let his muscles swallow around him. He loved Erich's taste.

 

"Shit... Enough -"

Erich let go of Theodore's head. But he just pressed down again, swallowing again.

"Enough – enough, Theodore -"

He had to pull the older man's head up to keep him from deepthroating him another time. The hazel eyes gazed wantonly at him as Theodore slowly licked his lips. "What? Ya don't have the stamina ta cum twice?"

"Not today", Erich panted smiling. "...Do you want to turn around?" He whispered all innocently. T-Bag hesitated for a second. They hadn't done it that position yet, not facing each other. The Alabamian felt like it should seem degrading in some way. Because he knew how he himself had pressed boys violently into the pillow the exact same way. But with those emerald eyes staring into his. He slowly turned around and got down on all fours, anxiously lowering his head onto the pillow, his asscheeks all spread out for Erich. Theodore couldn't hide the crimson blush on his face as he watched the younger man over his own shoulder. Only for Erich.

 

He watched the German lick and wet his index and middle finger in an utmost lascivious way. The older man pressed his eyes shut in anticipation. He felt Erich's left hand grab his ass while two fingers gently entered him. Theodore's brows wrinkled and his teeth snapped together with a sudden click. The digits spread him open and slowly thrusted in and out. Then stilling a moment. Theodore opened his eyes to shyly look at Erich. Suddenly he felt the fingers thrusting in all the way, hitting his most sensitive bundle of nerves. His abrupt gasp turned into a whimper and as Erich hit that spot a second time the Alabamian's whole body twitched towards the pillow.

"Ah -", he panted. The younger man moved forward to bent over Theodore, still spreading and thrusting. Then he pulled out slowly. He nuzzled his way all over the Alabamian's back, passing his shoulder blades, lingering at the spot between shoulder and neck. He pressed a longing kiss to that spot as he grabbed the older man's hips. Theodore exhaled heavily when Erich pressed into him, tenderly filling him all up. He arched his back whimpering. The angle was so different. He was trembling to catch his breath. Erich stilled inside him.

"You alright?", he breathed into the Alabamian's ear.

 

"Move – Ahh - Fucking move already -", he gasped. And Erich did as he was told, he pulled back slighty and slid in again, this time as far as he could.

"Sh – Shit!" Theodore was shivering and buried his face in the pillow. He tightened up around Erich. It was deeper than usual in this position.

"Relax, alright." Erich pulled back for another slow thrust, while his left hand held the Alabamian's hips in place, his right hand trailed its way along Theodore's chest trying to calm him down. He felt him loosen up a bit.

"Yes, that's it..." The next thrust was firmer and aimed directly for the older man's prostate. T-Bag twitched on the impact moaning into the pillow. The Alabamian started pushing back into the next thrusts, groaning and pressing his face into the mattress. The German clutched around his chest, hot skin rubbing against hot skin, smacking his hips faster against Theodore's asscheeks. The Alabamian was so close, Erich could feel him contracting around his cock. The younger man bit softly into his neck, while jerking hard into him.

Theodore sensed a familiar tightening in his balls. He whimpered harshly as he felt Erich hit his sensitive spot with every. Fucking. Thrust.

 

The younger man suddenly grabbed for the Alabamian's cock. That did it.

"Erich -", Theodore cried out as he came in sudden shudders into the German's hand before collapsing completely underneath him. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard. Maybe he never did. Erich's hot spunk dripped out of him when he pulled out and he wondered if they had actually managed to come simultaneously.

 

Erich took a few breaths on the Alabamian's shoulder, before lifting himself up.

"Scoot over", he demanded gasping.

"Nu-uh, ah ain't ever... Gettin' up again...", Theodore panted.

"Ok -" Erich decided just to lie down half on top of the older man, nuzzling in his hair and digging his hand between Theodore's chest and the mattress. The Alabamian reached for the hand to grab it tightly.


	15. Rising dawn

 

Erich woke up to whimpering next to him. He slowly bent his head to his left.

Theodore was squirming in his sleep, all curled up and wincing. It must have been 3 or 4 in the morning. The German observed him for a moment, more interested than concerned, watching how his face was hastily switching through the worst states of emotions and wondered about the kind of nightmares Teddy Bagwell must have. He thought about how his other cellmates had experienced his nightly martyrdom and wether they were still able to feel sorry for him.

When it came down to it even this utterly vicious creature was just a little boy. A little boy bound to go wrong by a twisted childhood. A sheer recipe for disaster.

Yet you always had a choice, right? A choice not to follow that path life has laid out for you. Erich Grimm knew that better than most people. He made his choice a long time ago and stuck to it ever since. He proceeded to turn his whole body towards the older man.

However Erich didn't exactly make a decision for the better, but then again he had hardly ever been an example of a moral man. And if they both had lived a different life they probably wouldn't have been fucking each other raw for countless nights now.

The younger man lay a hand on the side of Theodore's quivering head and stroked it subtly.

_All that is or has been is but the twilight of the dawn._

"It's alright, Teddy." He soothed against the Alabamian's forehead. "I'm here."

 

\- - -

 

When Theodore woke up in the morning he found himself snuggled up into the other man's arm. He looked up and noticed Erich gazing down at him. How long had he been awake already?

"What time is it?", the Alabamian voice rang out weakly.

"Seven." So they still had half an hour left.

"Tell me a story, boy... Ta pass the time..."

"What kind of story?"

"Anythin', ups and downs o' prison life, whatever..."

Erich thought for a long moment.

"Well. I once jerked off Westmoreland -"

"Ah knew it!", the Alabamian shouted instantly. "That look he gave in PI don't lie..." He paused grinning. "Ya fuckin' slut!", Theodore chuckled combined with a gentle slap to the German's chest.

"Yeah, that mustache got me all riled up.", Erich sniggered.

"Maybe I should get one..." The older man stroked across his upper lip.

"I go for goatees now..." Grimm bowed and pressed a brief kiss to the Alabamian's lips. T-Bag now stared at him all excited.

"Tell me how ya did it!"

"Well." The German was amused by Theodore's sudden interest in gossip. "We and a couple of other cons were assigned to clean the showers after they stabbed a kid in there... And when we were finished only the two of us got to the storage room to put the cleaners back. I was like 'Charlie, when was the last time you had sex?' And he was all like 'Long time ago, kid! _Before you were even born!_ '", Erich imitated in a comically croaky voice making Theodore giggle throatily. The brightness in his snicker soothed the younger man strangely.

 

 

"You never once... Here in prison?"

"We can't all be as uptight as you.", Westmoreland had stated mockingly and Erich had clicked his tongue as a result.

"You're wasting your best years."

The older man had sunken down to the ground leaning on a rack in exhaustion.

"Keep your mockery, kid."

"Don't you ever miss it?" Grimm had sat down next to him.

"Sometimes. But what am I to do about it?"

Erich had observed him for a while before slowly snaking a hand into Westmorelands pants. Charles had looked at him sternly.

"What are you doing, kid."

"Relieving some of the tension you accumulated over the past decades." He had slidden in further. Westmoreland had grabbed his wrist instantly.

"I don't -"

"Shush.", the German had interrupted him and started to rub. He subsequently had felt Westmoreland's grip tremble and finally loosen.

"Nobody needs to know..." He had spoken so close to Charles' ear his nose and cheek had scrabbled in the older man's hair. He had smelled of soap and Old Spice. Still did today. Westmoreland had been panting, his hand now undecidedly hovering above the action in his pants. When Erich's strokes had gotten firmer, he gave in to let himself be consumed by pleasure. He hadn't lasted very long. After just a couple of strokes more he had hunched with a sudden groan and dug his fingers deep into Erich's wrist again. The German had slowly removed his sticky hand.

"See. That wasn't so bad."

 

\- - -

 

Upon entering the dining hall for breakfast Theodore suddenly stilled, Erich subsequently bumped lightly into him. His eyes searched the room for the reason that seemed to startle the Alabamian and found the white supremacists sitting on a table in the corner exchanging racist jokes. The older man felt a warm hand lower itself to the Alabamian's hip and to Theodore's surprise tugged his pocket. He threw an inquiring look at the German.

"They don't need to know shit.", Erich whispered smiling. Theodore needed a moment to ease into his swagger, but luckily the supremacists hadn't noticed them yet.

"'Ey boys... Whole family back together, eh?", his southern tongue snarled as he approached the table.

"Hey, T...", the bulky one said, his suspicious look wandering from the German to the Alabamian's pocket and to the German again. T-Bag smirked.

"Hope yer on firmer footin' now..."

 

"He's fucking holding his pocket...", C-Note sniggered more to himself than anyone else. John looked up. Great. Now Grimm was in with the fucking Nazis.

Theodore made his way to the food counter with Erich only one step behind him just letting go of his pocket to fetch a tray. They sat down a few tables away from the other escapees. All the while Abruzzi was throwing scorning stares at Grimm. The German didn't return his look.

 

When he was in solitary he had a lot of time to plan out his payback for what the Italian had decided to do. But now that he was out he found himself facing factors he hadn't possibly been able to consider. One of them being his sudden interest in Theodore Bagwell, who objectively had a lot more reason to seek revenge on his former associate. If he possibly was just a chessman in John's personal raid against Bagwell he needed to change his plan. He would turn it around and make John Abruzzi the central chessman in his own raid _for_ Bagwell. And that same way he would find out if the mobster even regretted anything at all, he could kill two birds with only one stone. Kiss and make nice. This was just the calm before the storm.

 

"I had this roommate at school." Erich started completely out of context, while Theodore was opening his little carton of milk.

"He was a real pretty. You know, wispy little blondie with those ocean blue eyes. Constantly got beaten up by the other boys... I didn't really pay attention to him in the beginning. He'd cry himself to sleep every night until I decided to take care of him. Got into his bed and rubbed him off to make him shut up. I actually just wanted to sleep in peace for once. But from this point he just never left my side again. Quietly followed me around, kept me satisfied at night and the others left him alone... Well, they had always started pissing their pants when I even so much as looked at them." His gaze returned from a far away place.

"Well. I guess what I'm saying is you could say he -  _tugged on mah pocket_." He imitated the southern accent chuckling. Theodore grinned.

"He always liked it rough though. Never even kissed that boy once. Became a Doctor, I think.", Erich added intrigued.

"That boy sounds a lot like Maytag.", Theodore whispered.

"One of your former cellies?"

"Yeah. Got killed in a riot. Made a pretty corpse." Erich could see that the Alabamian had been quite fond of that boy.

"Sorry to hear that." They got quiet for a moment.

"Ah quite liked it when ya held mah pocket back there..." The southern voice suddenly rang in Erich's ear. The younger man smiled. His hand slithered into the Alabamian's pocket again and he whispered:

"I quite like holding onto other parts of you..."

Theodore twitched so hard he loudly dropped his fork onto his tray when the German grabbed for his dick through the fabric of his pocket. The other escapees stared alarmed by the sudden rattle over to them. Erich gazed at them. From the angle the German was bending his arm towards the Alabamian's thighs they could all too well presume what was going on under the table.

"May - maybe – we should-ah save that for later...", Theodore chuckled a bit awkwardly and Erich let go.

 

 

"Look who wears the breeches in that relationship." C-Note always seemed to be the first to make a comment about the two misfits.

"T-Bag wouldn't happen to be _o_ _verchallenged_ with that...?" Michael was genuinely intrigued.

"You guys don't have any other topics these days?", John spat out angrily.

"No, not really much going on these days in _**prison**_." Sucre sniggeringly defended their obsession with the Bagwell-Grimm honeymoon.

 

 

"Your birthday's coming up.", Grimm noted casually.

"When'd that be?" Theodore listened up.

"8th of August, right?"

"'N how'd ya know that."

Erich smirked.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Theodore... I'm trying to get you something special."

"Like what."

"John Abruzzi."

 

 

 


	16. Teddy's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan manifests.

 

The new mustachioed guard approached Abruzzi as he was on his way to his cell. When he was about to pass him the guard opened a door to a storage room to his left and pushed the Italian in roughly. He followed him and closed the door behind them.

Abruzzi noticed Grimm sitting on a table at a wall. He was massaging T-Bag's neck, who was leaning against his side. The Alabamian's eyes were closed and he pleasantly pressed back into his caressing hand. He now slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the arrivants, observing them through dopey eyes. Abruzzi wanted to turn on his heel but the guard stood between him and the door.

"Hello Johnboy...", the Alabamian snarled.

Erich nodded towards the guard and he turned around, left the room and closed the door behind him. The shadow beneath the door showed he was waiting on the other side.

 

"John -", Erich began as though preparing for an important speech.

"See, I can't constantly worry about the two of you killing each other off... And you _said_ you were going to make it up to me, right?" Bagwell slid away from the table and Grimm's hand to approach Abruzzi.

"Now's your chance." Erich voice sounded rough.

"What the hell, Erich, I didn't mean -", Abruzzi's heart started to hammer in his chest. Erich in a mood was very dangerous. He backed away some steps.

"You didn't mean to be sorry. Yeah, I figured. You might want to reconsider that.", the German wiggled a shank between his fingers, watching it intensely.

"Play nice. Show me how sorry you are - and I'll be able to forgive you."

The Italian stared at him shocked.

"What exactly are you expecting here?", he asked disbelieving.

"Just the two of you having some fun."

"No way -" Abruzzi's voice snarled.

"Aw. John, ya hurt me...", T-Bag said faking a pouty face.

"You'll do as I say, John. Or I'll have to... Go with plan B. And as you may presume that involves a lot more blood." He bend his head to the side and watched the Italian with the most serious expression.

"Alright...", Abruzzi muttered weakly and the German decided to proceed with his plan.

 

"Theodore, get on your knees and suck him off." Erich's voice still showed no sign of emotion. The Alabamian moved closer to the Italian.

"You taking commands now? Like a regular bitch?", the mobster chuckled uncertain and confused. But Bagwell just dropped to his knees in the middle of the storage room grinning evily. He unzipped Abruzzi's trousers and pulled his cock out. The Italian twitched at his touch. The smaller man started to stroke him gently, pressing firmly each time he reached the bottom. Abruzzi's breathing started to speed up and he grew rock hard.

"Aw, John... If Ah had known..", Theodore sniggered.

"Shut up -" John snarled, but the Alabamian already circled his tongue around the tip of his dick, eyes fixed on Erich. The German bit his lip. How he was wishing it was his own cock in Theodore's mouth... And Theodore imagined the same. It really helped him a lot to focus on making it pleasureable and overcome the impulse to simply bite that scumbags dick off. His cheeks hollowed as he slid back. And he was so much looking forward to round two...

 

Abruzzi grabbed the Alabamian's hair harshly. Spit and precum ran down Theodore's chin. His eyes wandered from the Italians crotch to Erich. The picture was simply mezmering, Erich had trouble keeping his breath steady. T-Bag purred at the sight, the Italian dick buried deep in his throat. John shivered when he felt the vibrancy in his cock. He started pulling the Alabamians head back harshly and thrusted in. Theodore just moved back in time. Abruzzi violently grabbed him with both hands to hold him steady, while thrusting in and out of his mouth with a merciless pace. The Alabamians quiet choking sounds were drowned by the taller man's animalistic groans. He did his best to open his jaw as far as he could and keep his teeth out of Abruzzi's way. But his choking only made it manageable most of the time. The Italian didn't seem to mind, he was completely captured in the sensation. Italian cusses filled the air and with a final grunt his load spurted into Theodore's throat.

The Alabamian pulled away instantly to cough onto the floor gasping for air. Shit.

 

"Bend over the table, John.", Erich's cold voice brought him back into reality.

"What -", Abruzzi panted puzzled. Theodore was still on the floor, coughing.

"Now." The German stroked over the shank in his hand. John had hoped that it would just stay with a blowjob. It only now began to dawn on him what a silly thought that was.

Theodore slowly raised up, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"Aw, John... Ya suddenly geddin' all shy with me?" The southern voice sounded roughened due to his treatment. Abruzzi looked at Erich. His eyes said it all. He was going to kill that German bastard as soon as this was over. But the younger man just watched him without a single sign of intimidation... Or pity.

 

"Get. The fuck. Down." He commanded, this time fuelled with anger.

Abruzzi hesitated. Looked at Erich to search for a way to get out of this. He couldn't find one and proceeded to quietly lower his body onto the table. He felt Erich's hand crawling in his hair, then down to his neck, where he started to massage him gently.

"Nobody's going to hurt you...", Erich's voice was as calm as ever again. Abruzzi pressed his eyes shut. He felt Theodore's hands on his hips, trailing forward to push down his pants and smothered the urge to fight them of. Erich slid the shank into his pocket and stroked across the Italian's cheek. His azure eyes angrily looked up to him a final time and admitted defeat.

"Good boy.", the German said soothingly. Theodore searched his pocket for a tube of lotion. He opened the cap and John spied startled by the plop over his shoulder.

"As I said..." Erich kneaded his neck.

"Nobody's going to hurt you..." He watched the Alabamian knead quite a bit of lotion between his fingers to warm it up. T-Bag looked up with a stern face, then proceeded to smile when he caught the Italians eye.

"Ain't that romantic, Johnboy?", he tilted his head to one side, then chuckled as he moved closer. He bowed down, hovering over John's face.

"Don'tcha worry. Ah'll make it worth yer while..." Abruzzi wanted to punch him and tried to move, but Erich held him down by the neck, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He suddenly felt a scrawny hand grabbing one of his asscheeks and another following his crack right down to -

"Gnh!" He twitched and grunted as he felt one slick finger enter him. T-Bag twisted his middle finger while slowly pushing in to apply the lotion properly. The Alabamian pulled out - the cap plopped again and John sensed a generous amount of lotion pressed against his hole. In the next moment middle and index finger pushed into him, scissored, stretched and thrusted. Abruzzi crouched down on the table. It felt so wrong.

"Ya know the routine, John. Ya need ta relax..." Abruzzi could hear the Alabamian's tongue flick between his teeth. The Italian didn't want to relax, didn't want to give up, but he knew if he didn't it would hurt like hell. Theodore kept twisting and thrusting his fingers a little. Abruzzi didn't relax.

"Ah better help ya then..." His fingers thrusted in deeper, feeling their way along Abruzzi's inner wall. Why couldn't he just get over with it already -

The Italian squirmed instantly, groaned in surprise as Theodore firmly pressed into his secret spot and gaspingly buried his face into his elbow.

"Feels good, eh?" He began to massage just that spot. Abruzzi clutched his hands onto the table, fingers digging into the wood, trying to catch his breath.

Though his upper body was tensing up immensly Abruzzi's sphincter started relaxing and even seemed eager for even more action. The Italian tried to stifle his moans. Theodore pushed another finger into the willing flesh, sliding in and out with ease. For a second John feared he was going to put the whole hand in. To his relieve the Alabamian never did. But after a while the hand stilled to watch Abruzzi's ass push slighty against it on his own. He sniggered deeply and looked up at Erich. The German nodded approvingly.

"My, my Johnboy... Ya like that?" John didn't reply. He felt ashamed about the distinct amount of precum dripping from his dick and pressed his eyes shut, clutching the table and breathing heavily. Bagwell pulled his hand away and unfastened his pants. The lotion cap plopped again. He spread a liberal amount onto his own hard-on. Erich watched him wantonly. How he wanted to ditch Abruzzi at this moment and take care of the Alabamian's boner himself. But this was Teddy's party, he had just been the organizer.

 

Theodore was more turned on by the way he saw Erich trying to keep it together than by a bent over Abruzzi. But that will be a treat for later...

The Alabamian positioned himself between the Italians asscheeks, rubbing his shaft up and down his crack, lubing it up all the way. Abruzzi started to mutter Italian curses into his elbow. Theodore chuckled dirtily.

"Am Ah the first man ta do this to ya, John?" He waited for an answer, his tip stilling, pressing right in front of Abruzzi's hole.

"Is he, John?", Erich tickled the Italian's ear with his fingers. John grunted, shaking his head to get rid of the titillation.

"Yeah...", he murmured quietly. A smutty grin spread across the Alabamian's face.

"What honor..." He pressed his tip in. Abruzzi groaned. Not with pain, but discomfort. Having something up his ass still felt quite wrong to him.

The slick Alabamian dick very slowly slid in further. The Italian arched his back, drew a hitched breath and started to tense up again.

"Easy, Johnboy..." He stilled inside and waited for the Italian to relax again.

"Just get it over with already!", John snarled angrily.

"No way, John -" The Alabamian's hand stroked over Abruzzi's stomach.

"Not until Ah make ya scream..." He trailed downwards, took his cock and rubbed it tenderly. When he felt the Italian calm down, he took his hand away and attempted to move again. Hell, this took patience. Theodore moved in all the way, his eyes closed upon the sensation and he let out a moan. John grunted, panted and covered his embarassed expression with his hand.

 

T-Bag pulled back and thrusted in again, wiggling his hips to make sure he pleased the mobster right.

"Ahh" Fuck. John's groan muffled in his elbow as he squirmed. The Alabamian made a couple of these long, deep thrusts before he sped up. The Italian could hardly keep it together. He needed to moan out loud but didn't want to give that smug bastard the satisfaction. So he kept stilfing his hitched breath into his elbow.

Smack – Smack - Smack.

The whole table rocked as Abruzzi's thighs pushed against it. Theodore felt the Italian flesh convulse around him.

"Not - yet - Johnboy -", T-Bag emphasized his words each with a thrust of his own.

"ARH -", the Italian snarled loudly as the Alabamian pinched his balls. Theodore moaned as the Italian tensed up with shock.

"F-fuck you -" Abruzzi gasped desperately. Erich looked furiously at the Alabamian, his hands shivered impatiently as they dug into his own knees. For god's sake. This was teasing him just as well.

The Alabamian proceeded to thrust with vicious impact. Abruzzi squirmed helplessly, his breath uncontrolled. The pleasure spread through his body, previously being denied release left a needy pain in his groin.

"Ah - huh - hng -", his voice trembled, he grunted from deep in his throat. Theodore bowed down and his steaming hot tongue licked at John's ear. The Italian didn't flinch away, but moaned desperately instead. Their bodies pressed together as Theodore slid one hand under the Italian's shirt feeling his chest rise and fall in an uncontrolled pace.

The other one searched for the mobster's cock again.

"Show me - how much – yer likin' it...", his hot breath whispered into Abruzzi's ear. Within two firm strokes the Italian gave a lusty scream and came into the Alabamian's hand. With a final thrust into his tightening opening Theodore came just as well, his eyes all fluttering. John quivered when he felt the warmth spread inside him and the Alabamian pulled out. When Erich handed him a tissue Theodore wiped the stains from John's ass and his hand. He tugged himself back in. The Italian was still gasping for air, yielding on the table. He felt the smaller man's hands pull up his trousers, tugging them around his waist and zipping them.

"Good doin' business with ya..." The Alabamian whispered, still a bit out of breath himself.

Abruzzi straightened up not facing any of the other men. He pushed past Theodore and left the shed without saying a word.

 

Theodore watched the door close, then turned to Erich, grinning. He swaggered closer until he was standing between the German's legs. He slung his arms around the younger man's neck and still grinning pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Erich affectionately put his arms around the smaller man, his hand making its way up into the Alabamian's hair. Theodore pulled him closer and Erich grunted into his mouth as his erection pressed hard against the Alabamian's stomach. T-Bag chuckled as he slowly broke the kiss.

" _Boy_..." He said in an all too lustful tone. "For a moment there Ah thought ya was gonna jump me..."

"I was fighting the urge...", the German admitted wantonly.

"'N what should be done about that..."

He shoved his fingers down Erich's trousers, while starting to nibble at his throat. No matter how often they had fucked each other he just couldn't get enough. The German was addicting, his smell and taste as beguiling as absinthe. And after what he had just given him... His lips glided downwards to the younger man's bulge. He opened the zipper with his teeth and viciously pulled his cock out. The younger man's erection pressed hotly against his cheek as he started to stroke with his hand on one side of the shaft and lick the other. He felt Erich's thighs shiver with anticipation.

The Alabamian spread his jaw and slid the German dick in all the way. He sucked hard as he slid back. Erich twitched above him.

"Theodore -"

"Hmmm?", Theodore purred in his throat. Erich twitched once more.

"The - Theodore -" The German cupped his cheek and the older man looked up. That face looking down at him was marked with neediness. The Alabamian tenderly proceeded to let him slip out of his mouth, stood up and pressed their foreheads together.

 

"What d'ya wan' me ta do..."

Erich was gazing upon his lips. He took his time to form the words in his mouth.

"You've - had yours... Now - I want mine...", he panted.

"Ya wanna piece of what Johnboy got?"

Erich tilted his head and rubbed their cheeks together.

"I want what he missed out on..." He sensed T-Bag's breath chuckle against his ear. In a twinkling the older man was manhandled onto his back on the table and he eagerly surrendered.

"Erich -", he pleaded as his legs snaked around the German's hips and pressed their groins together. The Alabamian was hard again. Erich smirked. He pulled off the other man's pants, put the older man's left leg over his shoulder and pushed his shirt up to his armpits. Fascinated he watched the chest move up and down impatiently. With merely an opened fly the German grabbed the lotion and lubed himself up, generously. He held Bagwell's hips in place and pushed into him without hesitation.

 

The Alabamian moaned out and tilted his head to the side, hiding his face with a hand as he felt Grimm move in and out with much more force than necessary.

"Don't -", Erich slapped the older man's hand away.

"I need to see you -" Skin loudly smacked onto skin as Erich rubbed his lips against the older man's knee. Theodore squirmed in a pleasant mix of pain and desperate pleasure. The younger man grunted against his knee, eyes fixed on the man's underneath him, who desperately gasped, squinched, bared his teeth and wrinkled brows. The German hand dug harshly into the older man's hip so he wouldn't fall off the edge of reality. Theodore moaned loudly. Hard, merciless thrusts pushed into him. His thighs twitched and his fingers curled up on the edges of the table. His erection was throbbing heplessly in the cold air.

He wanted to grab it to release his burning desire, but Erich again slapped his hand away.

"You'll come - solely from - my cock -", the German panted jerking rigidly into the lithe body writhing on the table. Theodore's unsteady breath hitched in despair.

"Oh god – fuck - Erich – Erich -", he cried out frantically.

"Teasing me – like that –", the younger man hissed his words after each ruthless thrust.

"AH - Erich! - Fucking - shit!" Suddenly the tip of T-Bag's thumping cock tingled strangely and his thighs started shaking.

"You don't - deserve – any different -" In an abrupt orgasmic flush the Alabamian felt his prostate inflame achingly, he screamed throwing his head from one side to the other, his spunk splattering in multiple impulses all over his pelvis.

Erich continued to fiercely force his way several times into the tense flesh now seemingly trying to push him out, while Theodore was trembling with aftershocks. The other's contractions took over him, became too much and the German tensed in a final spasm, groaning into the older man's knee. He immediately let go, pulled out and bowed down to lie his head onto T-Bag's chest. Theodore wrapped his shivering arms around him, holding on tight. Both were desperately gasping for air now.

"For fuck's sake, boy – ya tryin' - ta fuck me - ta death?", the Alabamian finally panted swallowing hard. An exhausted hand grabbed for the his neck, shutting him up in a hot-blooded kiss. 

 

 


	17. Guts on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erich opens up

  
Abruzzi walked into his cell with an unsettling soreness between his legs.

Bagwell and Grimm, their merged lunacies reached a pinnacle now. Fucking shit. He sunk down on his bunk, rubbing his hair nervously. He came on Teddy Bagwell's dick. _Fucking Theodore Bagwell_. If he ever had an arch-enemy in here, it sure was him. And now that happened. He could still feel him... And not only that the smug bastard had been as gentle as lamb. He just couldn't believe it.

At least he didn't have to worry about the German and the Alabamian plotting to kill him anymore. He took a deep breath to push those thoughts aside and laid down for a nap.

 

\- - -

 

PI grew to be some what of a cheap soap opera after that. Abruzzi just refused to talk to 'Team Sodomy', as he referred to Bagwell and Grimm by now, altogether and sent one of the others, more than often Scofield, as his carrier pidgeon.

Michael couldn't figure out why but found that he was behaving like a huffish teenage girl, but pointing that out to the Italian only earned him a threat to loose any more toes.

 

"What the hell did you do to Abruzzi?", Michael asked Grimm, who was just sitting down on the bleachers in the yard taking a break.

"He wouldn't exactly like me telling you that."

"Well.", Michael sat down next to him, leaving a generous safety margin between them. "Whatever it is make sure the matter is settled. I'm sick of running around all day."

"The matter will settle itself, just give them time."

"Them? Abruzzi and T-Bag?", Michael asked incredulously.

"Oh you pretty, pretty naive boy." Erich leaned in to pat him on the head bridging the margin between them. The other man politley but firmly took his hand away. The German turned the tattooed arm around roughly and pushed his sleeve up a bit. _Allen Schweitzer_ , he read upside down.

"For someone who's so good with patterns you fail to see the most obvious." Erich smiled and Michael teared away. He didn't get why the German needed to touch him all the time. "Then again you probably never were too good with people, right?"

"And what would you know about that."

"Love and hate both well up from the same fatal spring of passion." Erich sighed and looked up into the sky. "In a strange way that's a lot like the two of us."

"What are you saying?" The engineer watched him winkling his brows in suspicion.

"We are of the same kind." Erich showed a resigning smile.

"I am in no way like you.", Michael spat out.

"No, Scofield, no..." Erich shook his head sniggering. "You were doing so good! We were starting to build a connection here!"

"I'm not going around killing people."

"No... You're the arrogant knight in shining white armor with a get-of-jail-free-card for your brother." Erich huffed despisingly. "We're just on – let's say - different ends of the moral spectrum."

"What, you're my evil counterpart now?" Michael snorted.

"Evil is such a harsh word." Erich had a brief chuckle to himself. "I'd call it **sexy**."

 

\- - -

 

After all these years Erich still was amazed how far showing a bit of affection and appreciation for another person could get him. Make them feel important was really all Erich needed to do and they would follow him anywhere. But now he had to come to a somehow frightening realization. In the back of his head his conscience, if he has ever had such, started to shout at him. But the constant glitter in Theodore's eyes whenever he caught them made him forget all about it. There was so much more sense of mutual understanding and companionship between them than each of them had ever experienced before. And there was no way of just walking away from this.

 

Theodore absent-mindedly poked around in his peas. He never ate much, never emptied his tray completely.

"If you don't eat up the sun won't shine tomorrow.", Erich noted casually.

"What?" T-Bag didn't have the slightest idea what the hell Grimm was talking about.

"Oh, well I guess they only tell that to children in Germany then."

"Why'd them kids care about the sun shinin'?"

"So they can play outside, I guess."

"N' what if it rains the next day?"

"Then it must have been the neighbour's kid, who didn't empty his plate, right?", the German sniggered.

"Ya ever worried about the sun not shinin'?" The Alabamian's voice hitched in disbelief.

"No, I worried about a whole lot of other things. But our... Butler used to tell me that all the time."

"A fuckin' _butler_? The Grimms aristocrats or sumthin'?"

"No.", Erich chuckled, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. "But they were quite rich."

"They dead?"

"Yeah."

"Ya... Killed 'em?", Theodore whispered to make sure the other cons couldn't hear them, but in a tone still as interested as if it was merely a casual question. Erich looked at him keenly.

 

"No." He sighed. "Car crash. For my father and his wife at least. But I always regretted that I hadn't had the chance to do it myself. My mother however disappeared when I was quite young. Always suspected he got rid of her, but can't know for sure."

"Runs in the family, eh posh boy?" The corners of Theodore's mouth dropped in a resigned smile.

"Don't call me that." All of a sudden the German's voice turned frigid. Theodore looked at him perplexed, but the younger man avoided his eyes with a dark expression. Suddenly he seemed so... Human. Like an actual human being with a past and personal issues of his own. T-Bag wondered if he had ever shown this side to anyone.

"What they do, boy...?"

Erich felt as though he had already told way too much. He never talked about the past to anyone. Theodore had already spilled at least half of his guts to the German a while ago when he told him about Jimmy. It was only logical that he wanted the favor to be returned at some point. But this was completely against his policy. Don't ask, don't tell. But Erich had asked. He made a mistake, screwing with his own rules. He closed his eyes for a moment. Why did Theodore have to grow on him. He looked around to make sure they were out of anybody else's earshot.

"I – I obviously looked and talked a lot like my mother.", the German started slowly.

"She was a fading memory for me even then, I only remembered her from pictures. But my father didn't like that and neither did his new wife... You see, he was an upright moral man. He wouldn't stand any disobedience. I never really saw him growing up since he had me solely raised by the butler and after my mother's death he sent me to this draconic boarding school to get me as far away from his new life as legally possible. But whenever he felt like I was in need of a good beating again he'd attach a lot of importance to doing it all by himself. With his belt or anything else he could find. The caning I got for misbehaviour at school couldn't possibly match up with him. And I -" Erich chuckled resigningly. "I misbehaved a lot. I'd merely come back home for the holidays, I wouldn't have at all if I were allowed to stay at school... Because at home he and his wife always made me feel that I didn't belong there, that I was alive only due to their generosity. Like I needed to be thankful for that... When I was 15 I started fucking the gardener. He was a shy one though nearly twice my age at that time. I had to put a lot of effort into his seduction. Our little encounters would get me through the days of a long summer break. Unfortunately my so called stepmother happened to walk in on us one day, when I was just bending over and... Well, stroking myself in ecstasy." Erich's mouth couldn't seem to decide wether to smile or snarl at the memory.

 

"Of course that bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut, even seemed quite glad she found something she could report to my father. How his monstrosity of a son took it up the ass in the garden shed... So, that night I got worst beating of my entire life. He broke a good deal of rips, my nose and a collarbone. Finding out his son was a fairy added a good amount to his rage. The gardener subsequently was fired and I never heard of him again. But all the beatings, all their rage only spurred me on.

So, later that year when I returned home for Christmas I made a move on the butler. He was more family to me than my akin had ever been. He had spent every day of my life with me up until the point I was sent away. Though he'd have never attempted anything, his touches, his strokes and the kisses he put on my forehead every now and then grew a certain heat as I grew older. With the gardener it had always been just about sex. With the butler it was more. Actual passion. We'd fuck right on the dining table when they were out. I'd go as far as to say that he might have been in love with me. I wasn't exactly capable of that. But I never got caught again after that. We continued our little affair for nearly two years until I finally was able to leave and go to Harvard. I never returned, but he'd write me every now and then. Some years later he died of cancer. I visited him in hospital a couple of times. It was a strange atmosphere to meet again after so many years. But it seemed like it helped him making his peace."

 

When he finished there was a long silence. The Alabamian had put his fork down a while ago and now was just staring at him.

"Fuck, boy." He didn't know what to think. Whatever he had expected it wasn't exactly that. "This where ya got these scars?"

"Some. Some back from my time on the job. Some from crestfallen lovers."

In the beginning he had thought that Erich had everything he himself never had got, a good education, lots of money and a happy-ever-after-family. But despite everything, his opportunities and social background it turned out he was just as fucked up by a shitty pair of adults. He was not the poster boy the Alabamian wanted to take him for. Theodore only fully realized that now. Everything fit together now in this big picture of scattered puzzle pieces, slowly sorting themselves. And somewhere in the middle were the both of them, Erich and Theodore, curled up like every night. Two broken pieces that just happened to crack on the right edges to fit oh so perfectly into each other.

Erich only slowly met his eyes now.

"Now." The younger man's gaze was stern again.

"Guts on the table. What about you?"

 


	18. The hound and the hare

 

It was the middle of July. The mediteranian summer heat laid heavily in the room. Busy workers were starting to harvest sturdy grapes on the fields outside the house.  _Bella Italia._

The light curtains fluttered in a shallow breeze now and then and passionate groans filled the air as slim thighs rocked on Abruzzi's hips in the utmost lustful way. John moaned with the sensation of his dick being squeezed pleasantly in and out of hot flesh with every move. The Italian grabbed the pelvis above him and stroked it tenderly. The other man tilted his head to the side, moaning out loudly. He looked so weak, so needy as he clutched on John's chest trying to last just a bit longer as he moved up and down.

"Ah...!" His cum shot across John's stomach. He arched shivering pressing his palms to the chest underneath him. Abruzzi's hand reached out to cup his cheek. The slim man exertedly looked up to him panting. He bowed and laid down shivering on John's chest.

"Johnboy..." He started kissing his way up the Italians neck and his cheek. Then straightened up. His hazel eyes inspected the whole of John's face and stilled at his lips. Theodore pressed their lips together, John grabbed his cheek and their tongues made out in a hot, passionate kiss -

John woke up gasping. Fucking hell! He felt an unpleasant wetness in his pants. He rubbed his face panting. What the hell. It had been a couple of days now since the whole thing happened. But Theodore just kept crawling back into his head. He needed to do something about it. _Pronto_.

 

\- - -

 

"Guard coming!", Sucre stormed into the room. Everybody suddenly worked together to cover up the hole and they just finished before the door opened a second time.

"Grimm, phonecall for you.", the mustachioed guard shouted into the room. Erich threw his tool away and walked out after the guard.

"Sounds really wrong when you call me that.", he whispered as they walked across the yard. "There even a phonecall?"

"No, just wanted to tell you about the villa I found. Really nice estate."

"Sweet." Erich chuckled.

 

A full hour later the German still hadn't returned.

"Alright, ladies. Finish up!" Bellick was standing in the door tapping it with his riot stick.

Abruzzi and Bagwell were the last to leave the room. But instead of leaving the Italian closed the door in front of him.

"Wha-", was the only thing escaping Theodore's mouth before Abruzzi grabbed his chin violently and shoved him against the door, pressing his index finger between their mouths.

"Shh..."

T-Bag felt his heart drop to his knees. Abruzzi was certainly going to kill him. The Italian's hand moved to Theodore's throat, where a tight grip proceeded to hold him firmly in place.

"John -", the Alabamian gasped, his fingers desperately digging into the taller man's wrist.

"Shh...", Abruzzi repeated this time moving closer to his ear. The smaller man felt his stubbles scratch over his cheek. He only now noticed the light smell of eucalyptus that accompanied the Italian everywhere.

"You need to consider the consequences before you _tease_ me like that..."

Theodore squirmed but surrendered instantly as John's grip threatened to cut off his air supply once and for all.

" _Nobody's going to hurt you..._ ", the Italian whispered grinning against his forehead. Abruzzi grabbed the Alabamian's jaw and pressed the flesh of his cheeks between his lines of teeth forcing him to keep his mouth open. He slid two fingers in, feeling the underside of Theodore's tongue.

"Fool me once, Theodore." But he didn't find any metal. He forcefully turned him around, one side of Theodore's face hit the wall harshly. He whimpered. The Italian now held him in place with his full body pressed against him. Abruzzi breathed roughly against his temple. He shivered.

"You like dick up your ass, Theodore?"

"Ah made ya that horny, huh?", he muttered trying to snigger.

"How'd you like to enjoy my dick for once?", the Italian grumbled and trailed his hands down to the Alabamian's hips. Theodore snorted.

"People been forcin' dick up there since Ah was 10, one more won't matter." His voice was trembling though he did his best to hide it.

Abruzzi stilled. He stared down at the shivering picture of misery pressed against the door.

"Who did?"

The Alabamian didn't respond.

"Who did, Theodore?" This time John's words were accompanied by a rough tug on his nape. Theodore looked up slowly.

"Mah old man.", the Alabamian muttered. "'N sometimes his friends, when they was drunk enough." His eyes wandered to a far away place and for a minute there was only silence. For the first time Abruzzi began to acknowledge that the Alabamian wasn't born the rabid animal he seemed to be. Theodore was probably just opening up to save his skin. Still John was being seized by his paternal instinct. No wonder that bastard was so fucked up. The Italian didn't really intend to fuck him. Just feel him up a bit. Remind him that the mobster was still able to get to him despite everything that happened. He didn't need Grimm to start another vendetta because he stuck his cock up the other man's property.

He turned Theodore around again, just as rough as the first time. Then pressed the smaller man against his chest, whose eyes widened in shock.

 

"Fucking hell...", the Italian muttered.

This insight came as unexpected for John as the embrace came for Theodore. All of a sudden all repressed feelings of a forsaken and abused Alabamian child broke loose inside Theodore. His hands clawed into the other man's shirt and his knees began to buckle. He would have sunken to the ground if Abruzzi didn't squeeze him so tightly to his body. John pressed a rough kiss to his head and rubbed his hand up and down his hair as he heard the Alabamian slighty snivel into his chest.

"It's alright, Theodore..." The smaller man felt strangely reminded of Erich. If he was only here now.

"For god's sake, stop crying." The mobster's words were calm. Understanding even. He didn't let go of him. The Alabamian sighed glutturally with trembling breath.

"Just - don't slit my throat this time, ok." Between hitched breaths and sighs Theodore managed to chuckle weakly at the comment.

 

"At least –", he swallowed roughly. His voice muffled into the Italian's chest . "'T got ya - a decent haircut - ya was - in dire need of that."

The Italian snorted grinning against the Alabamian's hair.

"If Erich - had seen ya like that - he'd have - shanked ya on the spot."

"That bad, huh?" John chuckled in a deep voice.

"Yeah - he don't like - long hair at all."

"That so?" Abruzzi's voice was soothing.

"Ya don't really - know much about him, huh?"

"He never told me anything." John got quiet. The smaller man seemed to calm down slowly. Abruzzi's body was so warm against him. His embrace so tight, so comforting. Somehow they managed to turn this into a casual conversation about a certain boy. The whole scene was just absolutely surreal.

"Ya know he's posh?"

" _Posh_?" John chuckled. "First time I was introduced to him he came in jeans and a sweater and there were a lot of important people there."

"His parents was fancy people. But -" The Alabamian sniffed slightly. "He ain't so fond of them."

"He just told you that?"

"Ah asked..."

He had a point there. John never asked. He sighed, pushed Theodore gently against the door again, face still pressed against the taller man's chest, and slowly unfastened the Alabamian's pants.

"What -" He curled his fingers around the smaller man's cock. Theodore buckled at the touch. He struggled for a moment pressing his hands into the Italian's chest unsure how to go about this new development.

"Calm down. I'm not going to fuck you.", the taller man soothed. Theodore hesitantly gave in.

 

"That's right, be a good boy..." One Italian hand stroked his shaft with ease, while the other worked on his own pants. Theodore's breath hitched when he felt the taller man add his own hardness to the action in front of his abdomen. He was thicker than Theodore.

"Your _boyfriend_ would most likely gut me anyway if I were to -"

He was cut short by the smaller man's whimper. He didn't bother to protest against the term boyfriend anymore. His hands violently twisted the fabric of Abruzzi's shirt. His moaning mouth buried in the Italian's chest.

"Actually... You really – learned to behave - maybe it was a good thing - after all - to put - the two of you - together..." He hissed into Theodore's hair as he started to thrust into his own hand, sliding keenly against Theodore's erection.

 

" _Dio_..." The thrusts were accompanied by grunted Italian swearwords. Theodore did his best to hold onto the other man's shirt and kill his noises, more than often failing.

He was going to come soon. John could feel him tensing up underneath his arm. The urge built up in the Italian's groin as well. He growled. A warm hand was indeed better than a cold shank.

Theodore quivered, then gasped suddenly and came over Abruzzi's gruff hand and cock. John came slightly after with a wild roar. He didn't release Theodore from his arms, not even when the smaller man finally let go of his shirt. Instead he started stroking through the back of the Alabamian's head and panted into his hair.

John cleaned them both up with a tissue, made a final stroke through the other man's hair, pulled him back and – pressed a kiss on his cheek. Theodore watched the whole scene shivering, his eyes all red and teared up. That smell of eucalyptus...

Abruzzi tugged himself back in and watched the Alabamian startle as if ripped from a deep thought before proceeding to wordlessly do the same. With shaky hands Theodore pulled his zipper up. He couldn't face John. But the taller man took a concerned look at him. He obviously never had the chance to grow up properly, inside he was still that little confused boy.

 

"I'm sorry." Theodore looked up on instinct, remembered to avoid his eyes, but looked back again because he was utterly confused.

"'Bout - what?"

"Your cousin. And – his boy..." Theodore felt a sudden sting in his heart and pressed his eyes shut.

"It shouldn't have happened – it wasn't supposed to -" The Italian couldn't finish.

"No way of gettin' 'em back now.", the Alabamian muttered suddenly. He had no tears left.

"Ah'll be the last of this muddy bloodline." His words sounded weak. "So, ya don't need ta worry. No more Bagwells ta fuck up this world."

Abruzzi covered his face with a shaky hand. That boy, he didn't intend to kill that boy.

_ For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. _

 

 A single tear appeared under his hand running down his stubbly cheek. John Abruzzi, the mighty mobster John Abruzzi was crying like a regular bitch.

 

"'Tis alright, Johnboy...", Theodore voiced under his breath. Watching the Italian break tickled some spot inside his heart that he forgot ever existed. He reached out, then hesitated a moment until finally attempting to lay a comforting hand on the taller man's shoulder. John wiped his eye quickly and pulled Theodore into his arm.

"I'm so sorry...", the Italian muffled into the smaller man's shoulder.

"'Tis alright..."

 

 


	19. Blood, cum and eucalyptus

 

 

"What?!" Erich's angry voice snarled through their cell as he sat up in his bunk, put the book down in his lap and turned to face the other man. Theodore signed him to keep it down and straightened up as well. He had been leaning against the wall stretching one leg over the edge of the bunk and angling the other under Erich's arm, who was sitting between them.

"T'was just a little fondle really... Mutual masturbation - ya know..." The German seemed to calm down just a bit. Theodore hadn't climbed up in his own bunk in quite some time now.

"It was ok with you?"

"Ah... Guess... Ya – ya don't need ta kill him, boy."

Erich just stared at him.

"Tell me that ya won't..."

"Alright, I won't." He chuckled a bit. "Since when do you care about John Abruzzi?"

"Ah don't know... Not like he don't regret what – what happened... N' maybe Ah been approaching that whole thing wrong, ya know, Machiavelli 'n whatever."

Erich laid a hand on Theodore's right thigh, bending his torso until it looked uncomfortable. The Alabamian watched him irritated. The other hand crawled over his neck to the back of his head. The German smiled.

"Maybe." He leaned in, his lips streaking over the older man's which slowly opened up. T-Bag closed his eyes. So this was what it felt like to be actually wanted. Just the way he was, without pretending to be something else. The Alabamian was possessed by him. Erich Grimm, the devil in disguise. Their breaths fused together. Their tongues met at the top of Theodore's mouth. Twisting curling around each other. Erich's hand cubbed the older man's cheek and pulled him even closer. Their mouths molding into a single one. The heat was unbearable.

The German's tongue stilled and left their intimacy. He moved up to gaze upon the other man's lips reddening with sin, streaking their noses against each other.

"Did he kiss you like that?"

"N – No...", Theodore panted. The younger man grinned evilly.

"Good... Otherwise I'd have to kill him after all."

 

He turned away to take the book up again, leaned back against T-Bag's warm chest and concentrated on the pages in his fingers.

"Now, where was I... _Well_ , den - dis is deway it look to me, Huck. Ef - it was him dat - dat us being- sot free...?" Erich stopped after each word making him sound like a preschooler. Theodore giggled out loud.

"Come on Teddy, this is fucking hard. I don't even understand what I'm reading here."

"Gimme that." He snatched the book from the German's hands and started to read out loud:

"Well, den, dis is de way it look to me, Huck." The words just naturally rolled from his tongue. Erich felt warm fingers crawl beneath his shirt. "Ef it wuz _him_ dat 'uz bein' sot free, en one er de boys wuz to git shot, would he say, 'Go on en save me, nemmine 'bout a doctor f'r to save dis one?' Is dat like Mars Tom Sawyer?" The Alabamian's hand moved all the way up to Erich's thorax, feeling his heart palpitate more and more rapidly.

"Would he say dat? You _bet_ he wouldn't! _Well_ , den, is  _Jim_ gywne to say it? No, sah—I doan' budge a step out'n dis place 'dout a _doctor_ , not if it's forty year!" The Alabamian put the book down on Erich's leg. "Piece o' cake." The German stared at the pages mesmerised.

"Fuck, Teddy... You trying to make me horny?"

"As if Ah ever needed ta..." He leaned over to breathe against the younger man's ear. "Ah bet they was fuckin' as well." Theodore slowly pushed the book away, so his hand was free to slide down into Erich's pants, where he grabbed his crotch harshly.

"Who -" The German sighingly arched against the Alabamian, fingers digging into his thighs.

"Lil' Huck and his... _Swarthily_ _pigmented_ friend."

 

There was a sudden knock against the cellbars. One of Abruzzi's men was nodding towards Erich.

"Fuck off.", the German spat out angrily. The gaze of the man standing in front of their cell followed the line of Theodore's arm into the younger man's groin and raised a brow in disgust.

"John wants to talk to you, Grimm. Now."

"Go get him, tiger.", the Alabamian sniggered into Erich's ear as he removed his hand. The younger man got up visibly annoyed and followed the man turning away from their cell.

 

\- - -

 

Erich spread his arms as the rest of Abruzzi's men approached him. They searched every inch of his body for a weapon, even had him open his mouth, all the while he eyed Abruzzi through squinted eyes. When they were finished the Italian signed them to leave.

 

When the door closed behind them Erich stated:

"Well. Here I am, John. All dressed up and no place to go." He lowered his arms. "Heard you fondled my _wife_ yesterday by the way.", he chuckled. "You want me to return the favor?"

"My wife didn't fuck you up the ass.", John spat out.

"No, you did that often enough for the both of you -" In an instant Abruzzi stormed forward and Erich found himself being held by the throat pressing hard against the table on the wall.

"You liked that.", the Italian hissed.

"So did you when Theodore did it, John...", the German whispered grinning broadly. John grip loosened and he stared at Erich for a moment unsure what to respond.

"It's alright, I'm not going to tell." He placed his hands on John's chest, unhastily stroking his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

"Erich -" Abruzzi didn't let go of his throat, but moved closer with one hand now on the younger man's hips.

"He made me promise not to kill you, you know." Erich giggled. The Italian roughly pushed him onto his back and hovered over him.

"Were you planning to?" John streaked his lips over the German's temple breathing hotly against it.

"No." Erich stated with a hint of a smile. "But there was a day, when I readied a razor blade under my tongue..." The Italian pressed his lips onto Erich's. The younger man's lips parted and John's tongue spread in his mouth accompanied by an intensive taste of eucalyptus. The German always had refused to part his teeth for John. He never seemed fond of kissing before. The Italian figured he had Bagwell to thank for his sudden change of mind. He slowly broke the kiss and whispered into the younger man's ear.

"You actually in love with him?"

Erich hold his breath. Abruzzi pushed the younger man's shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

"You don't just fuck him, right." John now panted against his temple. Grimm was unusually quiet. The Italian trailed his thumb over the scar on his abdomen. "Yet you still come running after my dick..." The German grinned snorting.

"Old habits, John..."

 

The broad Italian now moved to kiss and lick his way down his neck, scarred collarbone and chest, his hands streaking down over his nipples, ribs and hips all the while John's lips stroke hotly over his navel.

"You can't run with the hare _and_ hunt with the hound, Erich..."

His hands came to rest at Erich's waistband. Being assisted by fierce teeth they started to open his zipper.

"I think I did a pretty good job at domesticating the hare - and when - the hound starts to take - a little shine to him -" The Italian abruptly pulled back to observe Erich intensely. The younger man cocked his head smiling.

"And you do, right?" There was something in that smile that hit John instantly. The Italian backhanded him hard, pulled him up by the throat and pressed him down on the table again. Erich grinned, showing some bloody teeth.

"You goddamn psychopath!", Abruzzi shouted furiously. This was his fucking plan all along?!

" _Oh!_ _You brute man meat!_ ", Erich purred. "Now go on with what you started down there..." The Italian felt a massive hard-on poke his stomach.

"You just got depraved of that.", he snarled directly into his face. Erich lifted his head, trying to catch the Italian's mouth with his. But the Italian still pressed him down brutally, so his lips only shallowly streaked him.

"You're still going to fuck me, right..." Erich's grinning hot breath tickled Abruzzi's cheek, who stared deeply into his eyes.

"You gonna beg for it?", the Italian's voice growled at him. Erich grabbed the hand on his throat, trying to lift his head again, but the Italian held him down just enough to keep their faces from meeting.

" _Please, John_ -", the German whispered perfervidly observing the older man's lips twitch slightly. "- _Fuck me!_ "

 

"If you ask so nicely." Abruzzi's voice was coarse as he pulled the German's pants down just enough to get access to his ass and opened his fly. He lifted other man's thighs and bowed down.

"I thought -" Erich grabbed the back of John's neck. "Maybe it's finally time to settle down."

"Do I get any saying in that?" Abruzzi's words were accompanied by a fierce bit into the space between Erich's neck and shoulder.

"We'll have one of these cute little farmhouses, with a tiny dog on the front porch -" The corners of Erich's mouth dropped and he exhaled heavily through his teeth when John entered him. "- and raise tons of beautifully - Ah - fucked up – Nng – children... -"

"I'm not letting - any one of you - come near children." He had pushed in dry and now slowly moved back and forth, while the younger man was contracting harshly around him.

"You better – Ahh - keep a good - eye on us – then – Hnn -" The German bit his lip painfully and furrowed his brows. John gazed upon Erich's face suffering with neediness. They had never done it facing each other before in the past, because it was so much more intimate. He didn't know how could he have ever missed out on that.

 

"You could've - lubed it up first –" Erich hissed through gritted teeth.

"No.", Abruzzi gnarled and rammed deep into him. Erich arched off the table gasping.

"Shit, John -" He shiveringly pressed one hand against the Italian's shoulder. John thrusted back in all the same. Erich squirmed roughly and squinched his face in a pleading wince.

"Fuck -", his voice trembled. The Italian continued his harsh treatment grunting throatily. Erich gasped uncomfortably one more time and went silent, merely breathing heavily through clenched teeth. It had always been brutally rough with Abruzzi. He had been using sex almost educationally on him. In an utterly primal instinct to demonstrate dominance. But now the friction of John fucking him with a vengeance was too much even for him. He bent his head to the side and desperately pressed his eyes shut as his body rocked over the tabletop. Abruzzi groaned.

He was going to rip something if Erich didn't act. He lifted one hand from clutching the table, while the other was still digging into Abruzzi's shoulder. He opened his eyes, instantly squinched them again as the mobster's cock violently drove into him for yet another time. Managing to reopen at least a single one on the next thrust he reached behind the other man making sure not to touch him to give him any premonition. He circled his arm around the Italian's waist and pushed his pants down a bit. John was too captivated to react before he felt the German's fingers enter him. They curled up inside him. Abruzzi grunted loudly, came with a sudden surprise and bent down to press his head against the side of Erich's. He panted heavily and twitched when the digits curled up again just before pulling out.

 

The German's right hand now moved from the other man's arm to cruelly snap around his neck, pressed him down demonstratively and whispered in a stone cold voice:

"If you ever even attempt to fuck Theodore like that I'll cut your dick off."

He roughly pushed the Italian up. John observed his stern expression uncertainly and still panting heavily when he pulled out. He tugged himself back in and straightened his clothes. His eyes wandered down the younger, yet so much more mangled body. Right between his legs. The mobster watched Grimm's semi-erection as he was straightening up on his elbows.

Abruzzi just gazed for a while before closing a hand around it. He squeezed and pulled with ease. Erich closed his eyes upon the touch.

"I actually thought - we were going to talk about the escape, John."

No. This wasn't enough. Abruzzi proceeded to pull the German's pants down a few inches.

"I'm getting a plane to -" Erich abruptly stopped talking. The Italian had suddenly dropped to his knees started licking along his shaft. Just now he was pressing him in slowly and sliding back, his stubbles scratching over his sensitive skin.

"Ah fuck, John!" The German shivered. "Watch your teeth - you ever done this before?"

Abruzzi didn't respond. He took him in deeper and instantly had to draw back when the tip of Erich's cock hit his uvula. He coughed into the back of his hand.

"Obviously – not." Erich smiled.

"Will you - shut up?", the Italian snarled between coughs. He turned back and took Grimm's hard-on between his lips again.

Erich's breath hitched. Abruzzi's mouth wasn't exactly gentle, nor was his suction. Erich felt every single one of his teeth scratch him at least ten times. Nor did he put up much of a show, his eyes were closed in concentration or denial and he just bobbed up and down. Still it was just as effective. Erich moaned and arched back onto the table as he came, thrusting slightly into John's mouth. The Italian flinched as he felt the younger man's salty bitterness flood his mouth. He waited for Grimm to empty his load, then turned away and spat it onto the floor.

"And when did you become such a faggot?", Erich chuckled breathlessly, sat up pulling his pants up and zipping his trousers.

 

"Shut the fuck up." The Italian growled pulling the younger man's face closer until their lips met and Abruzzi tasted blood, his own mouth marked with the distinctive taste of Erich's orgasm. The German let himself be consumed completely by the older man's sucking lips, flicking tongue and hot breath. Then he slowly backed away to gaze deeply into John's eyes.

"You want him." The mobster stared back at him, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Erich grinned widely.

" _If_ we ever make it out of here alive... In Germany there's a saying, John. Aller guten Dinge sind drei - _All good things come in threes_."

 

 

 


	20. Trouble in paradise

 

  
T-Bag leaned against the fence closing his eyes. The sunshine fell warm on his skin. Pairing up with the pleasant soreness ascending from his groin a mild wave of content spread in his stomach. He tilted his head and observed with half lidded eyes how Grimm took the phone next to him and dialed a number. They were always so close on each other's heels now. Inseparable. The Alabamian wouldn't admit that to any living soul, but he loved it. He hadn't thought about getting back at Susan in ages. It was just about them being together. There were no superficial claims to top the other. Just a sense of companionship. The boy knew he wasn't anything better than Theodore. That's why it didn't matter what any of them had done in the past.

T-Bag grew to like Grimm's affectioned ways. How he paved him with touches every opportunity he got and not demanding anything back. It was something he had always lacked in some way.

 

"Hey." Erich spoke into the phone staring into empty space. "Stell' ein Flugzeug bereit... Richtig." The Alabamian liked to hear Erich speak German, not that he understood a word. But the way he rolled the Rs in his throat got him all riled up. It was a curious language. There were these harsh words all guttural and rough. And suddenly some became soft, hissing and really soothing to Theodore's ear.

"Ja... Dieses verfluchte Arschloch Abruzzi..." He chuckled. The older man looked up at the sound of the familiar name. Erich winked at him smirking.

"Nur für den Fall, dass etwas schief läuft... Ich melde mich nochmal." He chuckled roughly. "Und vergiss die Drinks nicht."

Theodore listened up again, another brief phrase he understood. "Alles klar.", Erich hung up the phone. "All set." He said smiling.

"Did ya say sumthin' about drinks?"

"Yeah..." Grinning widely he moved closer to the Alabamian. So very close. Theodore placed his hands on the German's hips and guided him even closer. Laughing dirtily he watched Erich bow down slightly. He closed his eyes as tender lips softly pressed onto his. It was the first time they touched publicly. Openly. In prison. Theodore just didn't care anymore. About anything. At all.

"Break it up you two." A passing guard hit the fence with his riot stick. Erich slowly backed off grinning and left the yard for nature's call.

 

Their little tryst didn't go unnoticed by the purity gang, who clenched their jaws at the sight.

"That does it.", one murmured. They all exchanged agreeing looks and walked over to Theodore.

"You got a certain _vibe_ with that Grimm guy. We see him hanging about with the spaghettis all the time, we think you need to gain some control over your bitch, T."

"People are already calling you a fag behind your back." The bulky one came forward. "Some say that you are the one that got... _Bitchified_."

"Ya'll got some balls ta pull off a stunt like this, boys." Theodore said nervously twisting his tongue between his teeth, his weight switching from one leg to the other.

"And you lack them." Another one stepped in from the side. Theodore rushed forward grabbing his throat, pressing him hard against the iron fence and snarled:

"Ya dare say that ta mah face, boy?"

"Hey! What's going on?" As the guard approached Theodore jumped back, raising his hands into the air. "Just a friendly conversation, boss."

T-Bag lowered his arms, anger glittering in his eyes as he walked away from the group. He couldn't deny the feeling that they were right. What if the boy was just playing him? Wasn't it all too perfect from beginning? Could he have really been so blind? This wasn't a fairytale for god's sake. This was prison. He had a reputation to live up to. You don't just go about falling for pretty boys. There was a reason behind the pocket dynamic. Showing dominance. He had lost his power over that dynamic. Erich knew way too much about him. The last thing he now needed was a backstabbing bitch. But Erich wasn't his bitch. He had never been. He might have been holding his pocket in public, but they both knew the truth. More often than not Theodore had been his. His boys were right. T-Bag had grown weak. He had to rectify that. There was still a shank hidden under the sink.

 

\- - -

 

Grimm immediately noticed the change in the other man. He didn't talk to him let alone do any of the vigorous buggery they had done before. He slept in his own bunk again. No explanation. Erich would have been better off talking to the walls. At least the stone didn't owe him an explanation. He knew why it kept him out of the world.

After a night of lying awake, wondering what he did wrong and a breakfast of still not getting any response at all he just snapped. That's what emotional attachements do to you, when you get afraid of losing them.

"Theodore!" The German grabbed him by the shoulder. "Talk to me _for fuck's sake_!" He hadn't had the time to think it through properly. He didn't think he'd see the sun again for quite some time and Theodore had to face a lifetime of imprisonment. Maybe he had taken him for granted.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Theodore suddenly struck out and pressed a shank to Erich's throat. As always the younger man didn't flinch away. "Ya come in here with yer pretty face, turnin' everythin' upside down, ya think yer the boss in here? Ya think yer in charge? You. Are. _Nothin'_." The German stared at him earnestly.

"What the fuck, Theodore." The Alabamian felt dizzy, his hands were shaking, but his stare remained furious.

"Ya don't mean _**shit**_ ta me, boy. Ah could cut ya open right now and believe me ya won't be missed." For a moment Erich stared disbelievingly into his eyes. Suddenly he felt like he was losing the ground underneath his feet. He had missed something important. This was being thrown into solitary all over again.

Finally he grabbed for the other man's hand containing the shank and forced it down into the flesh next to his own heart.

"Then go ahead, be the first one to cut a name in." He snarled, almost crushing the older man's hand. A thin line of Erich's blood trickled down the Alabamian's fingers. The shank dropped to the floor.

"Theodore." Erich reached out -

"DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME!" The Alabamian shoved him hard against the wall and walked out of their cell. Recovering from the impact the German attempted to follow him, but stood still when he reached the entrance. Everyone was looking at him.

 

"Trouble in paradise?" Scofield mumbled passing by. Erich looked at him angrily. "Do I need to shut your mouth for you?"

 

\- - -

 

Time for count and Theodore Bagwell hadn't come back. He had never returned after he walked off two hours ago.

"Where is T-Bag?", Erich asked Bellick as passed his cell. Bellick slowly turned towards him, smug grin on his face. "Seems like _T-Bag_ just got dispossessed. I suggest you get yourself some other protection, kiddo." His grin was so self-pleased Erich wanted to punch it right from his face. "Like a year's supply of condoms for the showers tomorrow..."

Bellick walked off chuckling. Erich's face turned dark. He looked up to the bulky guy's cell only to see they were all staring down at him. The whole Purity crew. Some turned away from their bars wanting to keep out of it. But the others kept staring. Kept grinning. Three of them. Good thing Erich was quick with the maths.

His eyes wandered to the mustachioed new guard, who subsequently walked over to him.

 

\- - -

 

T-Bag had been so agitated he hadn't noticed that the corridor had felt too silent. Three steps in he had gotten cornered by his own gang.

 _"We don't see you fit for your position anymore,_ _T_. _"_

The bulky one's words still echoed in Theodore's mind. As did his own.

_"Bring it, bitch."_

Pain from punches and kicks. Regret for what he said in rage and confusion. The faint smell of piss. In the end someone had urinated onto him.

Now he was slowly tripping back into consciousness. The place was all too familiar. The infirmary. He got beaten up far too many times not to instantly recognise the aseptic smell. Theodore only slowly opened his eyes. He felt heavy. Everything ached. He wanted to get up, but his muscles protested. So he laid back down, only turning his head around. To the left of his bed was another empty one. To his right there were four more, occupied by bodies looking far from consciousness. Did he get them so good before he passed out? No, it wasn't them.

"Seems like somebody is out to get the Alliance...", Dr. Tancredi's voice noted casually. She was standing beside his bed. She was blurry at first, but T-Bag blinked it away. "First you, three days later your friends." Theodore blinked again. Three days unconcious. "But they weren't so lucky as you." He swallowed hard. _Oh._

"What happened, Doc?"

"They got sliced up pretty badly. Didn't make it, sorry to say... Got any idea who's behind all of this?" Sarah sat down next to his bed. The Alabamian tried to straighten up on his elbows. He got a pretty good idea.

"Them dark ones... - Prone ta violence, Ah hear.", he coughed up.

 

\- - -

 

"You wanted to see me?" John Abruzzi stood in the entrance to the warden's office. His eyes met Erich Grimm, gingerly sitting on a chair at the desk, hands nervously folded in his lap staring down at them. He actually had to look twice to recognize him. He had never seen him like this. Was he actually panicking now? It would have been understandable after that shit he just pulled off. If this wasn't _Erich_ _the piece of_ _smug_ _shit_ _Grimm_.

"Yes, come in, sit down. I'll get to you right away." Pope pointed towards the other chair opposite to him and cleared his throat. "As I was saying... One of the guards saw the two of you in the yard, Erich -" The mobster sat down. This should be good.

"And you think _kissing_ – _kissing_ would be the worst humiliation he has done to me?" A stammering Erich, well, that was new. "I won't lie - I'm – I'm glad to sleep quietly for a night, s-sir. But that doesn't mean I'd be able to do something like that – I wish I was – in some way – but I – I didn't find my way into Bagwell's pocket due to... Lack of entertainment." Erich's look wandered from the corner of his eyes to the Italian obviously not confident enough to just discuss this particular topic with a stranger within earshot. That fucking bastard. He played the warden like a pair of aces. "I didn't have much choice..." The German looked at his knees again, nervously kneading his hands. Abruzzi bit the inside of his cheek. The way he was able to pull off insincereties like that. How Erich's eyes widened, all pleading with his interrogator. Was he actually shivering? When you had the looks playing stupid probably worked out.

"Yes, I know about... The _situation_ you and Theodore were in." The warden's voice sounded way to compassionate. "You're the only one who seemed close enough to know anything about what went down between the Alliance and other gangs. You're not a suspect of any kind." Sometimes it was just too easy. Pope didn't see him fit for manual crime. For violent acts. After all the warden had it in black and white that the German was only incarcerated for tax issues.

"He never talked business in front of me. I just want to do my time in peace... His friends have so many enemies in here... Maybe somebody just... Seized the opportunity once the leader was down."

"It's alright, Erich." Pope sighed. They thought somebody wanted to take down the Purity Alliance collectively. Starting with their leader. But the revolution had come from inside.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, John. You and Theodore have been known to... Quarrel." The Italian startled having to disconnect himself from Grimm's show for a second.

"Didn't come from us, boss. We have truce."

 

A few minutes of complimentary interrogation later Abruzzi and Grimm found themselves walking back to their cellblock. Nobody really seemed to care to investigate the matter any further. As always the prison lacked the necessary resources and gang wars were daily routine after all.

"You just always get what you want, don't you?" John said after a while.

"My hands are clean.", Erich replied succinctly.

"I bet they are now."

 

 


	21. Stage fright

 

Michael Scofield landed a punch right across Erich Grimm's face and smashed him against the wall in anger. The German rolled his eyes. He was used to Abruzzi's thrashings. Michael's punch wasn't too severe, telling him that he had inhibitions.

"Where's all that _aggression_ coming from, hm?" Grimm licked his lips and Michael found himself wondering if he was unconciously emulating T-Bag. "You got supressed feelings for me - _Pretty_?", he spat the nickname out like an insult. Not unconcious then.

"You didn't have to kill them!" Michael's voice snarled with a hint of desperation.

"Oh my, were you fond of those little shitheads?" Erich cocked his head faking a concerned look. "You know one of them shot his own granny?"

"What makes you think you get to decide about who's to live and to die?!", Michael shouted through gritted teeth. He didn't need the guards to hear them. They were just behind a shed in the yard.

"You're lucky I let you live, Scofield -" Erich got a hand up to cub the other man's cheek. "- with your _ultimate plan_ and all." Michael pulled away instantly and pushed his arm away as hard as he could. It gave Grimm the opportunity to turn tables and it was now a shocked Michael being pressed against the wall.

"The american legal system kills numerous people yearly, what gave them the right to decide who deserves to live and die, huh?" He held the engineer's wrists to each side of his head.

"It's the people's choice, it's democracy.", Michael snarled trying to break free. His heart ran marathons in his chest. He should have waited for Lincoln. It was stupid to confront Grimm without backup. Even if it was in the open.

"It's **shit**.", Erich hissed tightening his grip thus pinning Scofield against the wall. "You think the interests of many outweighs the interests of few?"

"Don't twist my words -" He struggled against Erich.

"As I hear Theodore was quite useful to your little operation, right from the start. What would you've done if he hadn't gotten rid of that rookie pig, huh? Aren't you thankful then, that Theodore did your dirty work to ensure your brother's escape?"

"There would have been another way -" He just knew it had to have worked out differently.

"Really? You really think he wouldn't have run straight to his boss? Not even you could possibly be that naive. If you make Theodore your little scapegoat at least acknowledge that he's carrying _your_ burden, too." Erich had come so near he felt his breath on his cheek and Michael had to tilt his head away. But the German just grabbed for his jaw and turned him back, leaving Michael one free arm to push against him.

"You think you never killed before, Scofield?" Michael eyed him confused, panting slightly due to the struggle. "You never - swatted a fly? Or a nasty wasp or an ugly spider? Ever stepped on an ant? It's so easy to take a life, isn't it? So easy to get used to..."

"That's hardly the same!", Michael uttered in an awkward and breathy chuckle.

"Why not? Why do we think that our lives matter and theirs don't? Because we are bigger? Prettier? Able to change a lightbulb?" He paused. Scofield's eyes stared at him in scared anger.

"Pure arrogance.", Erich finally breathed taking a long, despising look at Michael. "In the big picture we're all just as tiny as any insect, as any atom or molecule. We don't matter. Just like them. Things only matter _to us_ once we take an interest in them. That's rather selfish, don't you think? Precisely human. In the end it's all in your head, Scofield." He tipped his knuckle against Michael's temple. "There is no absolut moral in life whatsoever."

"You're insane.", the engineer muttered still trying to push him away. The German noticed him shivering slightly.

"People keep saying that." Erich smiled bitterly. "But from my perspective _you_ -" He tightened his grip on the other man's jaw. "- are the insane ones." Erich's eyes widened. It made him look all the more maniacal. Michael squirmed. If he had just waited for Lincoln. Or better yet the whole PI group. "The arrogant dip shits that walk around in their oh-so-clean slates setting up their 'dos and don'ts' thinking they'll just walk straight into some heavenly kingdom they made up in a wet dream, because they're blissfully unaware of reality. There is no heaven, Scofield. There is nothing above nor beneath us - And don't forget that soon you're going to be a man on the run. The day may come where you'll _have_ to kill to protect what's yours. The only difference between us at this point is that you lack practice."

Grimm suddenly went still and looked down between them. Michael instinctively twisted his face out of the German's grip. Shit. He noticed. Well, by now he was practically grinding his hip into it. Michael hated this guy, he hated him even more than he hated T-Bag. It was just the adrenaline, he told himself. 

"Is this for me?", Erich chuckled wrinkling his brows in confusion.

"No."

This should feel like a victory. Erich closed his eyes briefly. It didn't. He let go of the engineer as if burnt and took a step back. Michael slumped to the ground.

"Big brother then?" The murderer's words hit Michael right in the gut. He froze, staring with widely opened eyes to the ground. "So, what's this charade with the doctor? You're only using her? _Damn_ , you are one cold son of a bitch.", Erich sniggered to himself as he crouched down and fury lit up in Michael's eyes.

"No, it's - different."

"I don't judge you, Scofield. I get it. Being handed from one foster family to another most likely made him the only thing constant in your life. And you probably didn't have the chance to engage in some... Leisure activity for quite some time now, with setting up the plan and all. So, this -" He gestured roughly about their waistlines. "- is only natural." Why the hell was his voice so calm again.

"How do you know about that.", Michael muttered. Linc wouldn't have told him anything about their past. He must have gained access to his file.

"I have a certain _friend_. And he's very interested in seeing me on the loose, so I suggest we don't take that long anymore, alright?", with that he patted Michael's cheek resulting in him furiously flinching away from the touch. Grimm shook his head. "Have you told him? Big brother I mean." Michael kept avoiding his eyes. "You should. Maybe he'd even like the idea."

"This is none of your business." Michael furrowed his brows. Was he being seduced to taste the forbidden fruit right now? Grimm just smiled contently. In the silence that followed thoughts rushed through Michael's head as if it was a beehive. Grimm was unbelieveably unpredictable to him. Normally he was sensitive to the feelings around him, though most of the time he didn't know how to handle the people they belonged to. Just when he thought he had him, just when he thought he knew what he was going to do next, Grimm took a completely different path. It was impossible to put him into a system to analyze his patterns. It made him all the more dangerous.

"Get up." Erich suddenly pulled the startling engineer up by his shirt and dusted him off in an oddly affectionate manner. "You look like shit."

  
\- - -

 

Erich Grimm liked flaws. Especially in people. It made them stand out. As a kid he had enjoyed buying second-hand novels having been read so often they were left with dog-ears all over, marked paragraphes and notes on every other page. Maybe even with a personal greeting in the cover having little Erich speculate about the relationship behind it. The more tattered the better. He never got why people preferred freshly printed books when they could have _that_. It was cleaner, thus prettier, he supposed. But not to him. For a brief moment he watched himself in the mirror. He had come to like his scars over the years. They told his story. Though he could have done without that last one now shallowly healing on his chest. On his heart.

He rinsed the razor, tapped it a few times against the sink and put it down on the little shelf in front of the mirror. He proceeded to wipe his face with a towel. As he put on his shirt, Erich noticed the reflection of T-Bag entering their cell. He turned around. The Alabamian's face was marked with purple bruises. Two small white patches holding a cut together where his cheek ripped open. A long moment of just staring at each other had passed when Theodore finally uttered: "Yer a fuckin' maniac."

Erich put the towel down. "Well, I really can't say I haven't heard that one before..." T-Bag still just looked at him, breathing evenly. "But coming from you I'll take it as a compliment."

"Why did ya do it?" The younger man's expression grew stern all of a sudden.

"They bragged about it. Complementing each other on how good they got you and that spectacular trick at the end."

"Ah see." The older man cautiously sat down on the bottom bunk. Their eyes met again. A moment of unertainty. "Ain't no way Ah be climbing up there tonight - in mah, ah, _condition_.", he mumbled. Erich still stood there, for the first time unsure how to go about. Briefly he considered climbing up the top bunk for the night. "Yer comin' or what?"

Theodore observed him from the corner of his eyes. Erich slowly came to sit next to him. With a stern expression Grimm moved a hand to cautiously caress the side of T-Bag's mangled face, turning it to inspect the bruises properly. The hazel eyes fixed him and glistered wetly. No point in hiding anymore. The German reluctantly spread his arms to grab for the other man but Theodore already slumped against him, burying his face in Erich's shoulder.

"It was my fault.", Erich whispered, one hand crawling through the older man's hair, holding him in a tight embrace. His skin was warm against Theodore's face and his smell so familiar.

"Don't get all fruity on my ass now, boy.", the Alabamian muffled into his shirt. "They only got ta me 'cause Ah walked away from ya..." He sighed in a moment of resignment. "Fuckin' hell... When did Ah become the bitch that needs protection."

"You're not a bitch, Theodore." Erich's breath was shaky against his ear. Was that - relief? The Alabamian veered back and cupped the younger man's face in both hands. Fuck prison. Fuck sheets. Let them watch. Let them all watch.

 

Michael witnessed that odd display from his cell above. Kissing, clutching at each other as though their lives depended on it. Maybe this just there, as simple as it seemed, was the _real_ Erich Grimm. Suddenly the sheet fell down by itself and shielded them from Michael's observant eyes.

 

"Ah think we need ta change the tape", the Alabamian chuckled, eyeing the swaying cloth.

"No", Erich breathed as he moved in to kiss the other man again. He had never understood why you would press your mouth to another's before. It had always been odd, useless and completely unrelatable to him. And _oh_ did he get it now. "We'll be out here by tomorrow. We don't need new tape." _'We'_ had every hair on Theodore's body stand up straight.

"Tomorrow?", he mumbled.

"Yeah, Scofield said so. You think you can still put a bitch in his place in your, ah, _condition_?"

"Ya fuckin' cock tease", Theodore grinned. "Ya think Ah'm gonna feel Mr. Mafia's jizz up there?" A hint of disapproval swayed in his voice. If Erich had been actually dependent on his pocket the Alabamian wouldn't tolerate him fucking around. But he wasn't asking for Theodore's approval. He had never tried to hide it either. He wasn't sorry for anything and couldn't be intimidated. But the sheer thought of Erich fucking around while he was recovering from being beaten senseless made him shift uncomfortably. It hurt. Maybe Theodore was just a fuck to him after all. And tomorrow he would be off, stealing candy from kids in a country far away from the Alabamian. He just killed three men for him. But that didn't mean shit. Theodore had killed men just because they pissed him off. Why would Erich still give two shits about him, if he had the whole world to play with?

"You won't."

"Yer tellin' me ya managed ta stay celibate the whole week?", his voice hitched disbelievingly and his face wrinkled. Erich stared at him sincerely, but didn't respond.

"Turn around then.", Theodore whispered, his features relaxing. If that was the last time he would have him, he would make it memorable. The younger man shifted and turned his back to him. T-Bag ran his fingers down Erich's sides. He tried to feel up every muscle and when he removed the younger man's shirt, traced the scars with his fingertips trying to commit their patterns to his memory. He lost himself in it. There was no exit in this maze. Not anymore. He nuzzled his nose between Erich's shoulder blades, inhaling his scent, filing it away with the nicest he ever encountered. Somewhere between Alabamian summer rain and finally coming home after a long, long time. His palms roamed over Erich's chest, trying to collect it all. But it was no use. He couldn't keep it.

"Theodore, what's wrong?", the German was intrigued by T-Bag's strange behaviour, who took moment too long to respond.

"Could just as well be our last night - if we get caught." He needed to be more careful. He couldn't risk being exposed in his intentions. He felt like a fool.

"Didn't know you were so sentimental.", Grimm grinned. Then Theodore crawled closer, tugging on the younger man's hips until he grinded with swift, circular movements against his rear. Erich exhaled notably when Theodore placed a languid kiss to his nape and paved the side of his throat with more. The Alabamian's hand crawled around his waist into his pants. Warm fingers slinging around Erich, pressing, rubbing. He bucked back against the older man.

"Teddy -", his voice hitched. He could feel the older man's hard-on poke through his trousers into the small of his back. He put a hand on the Alabamian's hip behind him and attempted to pull them off. But the angle he bent his arm in didn't exactly support it. Theodore clicked his tongue.

"No patience in that boy -" He didn't waste any time and stripped them from all distracting layers of clothing. He searched for the lotion and poured a good amount on his hand. The Alabamian slicked himself and resumed his position behind the younger man. He twisted German's arm behind his back and shoved him down into the matress. He knew the German could fight him off anytime. That he didn't, that he submitted to Theodore like this willingly sent a thrill right between his thighs. Erich grunted when he felt the older man breach him and Theodore proceeded to move patiently, pushing a bit and drawing back slowly.

"Hmm, ya sure's tight tonight... Hurts?" The German hunched his back against him. "That's 'cause it's fuckin' huge, ain't it boy...", Theodore chuckled hoarsely into the younger man's ear.

"Fuck off -", Erich choked out in a snicker as Theodore slid home and the German gasped. His hand searched for something to hold onto and tugged the sheets.

"Erich -" The Alabamian whispered as he pressed in a second time. The younger man uttered a strangled groan. Theodore was so hard inside him, he could hardly breathe. His whole body burned. He wanted more. He pushed back to meet the Alabamian's groin harshly.

" _Fuck_ -", he panted. T-Bag loved to make him curse like that. He bent over him, followed the line of the Erich's chest and locked his fingers around his throat. He drew back and slowly grinded into him. The German arched against him sighing softly. As he felt Theodore's cock brush over that spot he dipped his head gasping.

"Right there, huh?" The older man grinned and bit the German's earlobe. He attempted the same angle again. Erich made a gluttoral sound of pleasure and grabbed backwards to pull the Alabamian's hips against his ass.

"When we get out - I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never - walk straight again -", Erich hissed through his teeth. It nearly had Theodore believe he actually meant it. But he knew he would only come to regret it. The Alabamian turned the other man's flushed face towards him.

"That's mah boy..." And kissed him. Erich winced into his mouth on the following thrust. The Alabamian released him to bite his neck again. Erich moaned and clenched around the other man's shaft. "Ahh - do that again -", Theodore rasped into his neck. Erich clenched again, harder this time. The older man gasped. Then chuckled breathless. "Don't - squeeze 't off...!" Erich grinned, but soon moaned helplessly, his face frowning due to the Alabamian cock penetrating him repeatedly and with increasing ferocity.

"Teddy - _shit_ -" The older man took a good look at Erich as he exhaled stutteringly, fisting the sheets trying his best to steady himself against Theodore's vicious thrusts with only one arm. He looked so weak, for a moment almost innocent. That crazy German boy who made him forget about the only woman he ever loved - Grimm clenched down on him again, instantly driving that thought out of T-Bag's head. He moaned loudly. Shit. No, not yet. One more time the German tensed his muscles, while Theodore pushed against him desperately latching Erich's throat, and that was it. The Alabamian was coming, groaning, whimpering into the younger man's shoulder blades. _Fuck_. 

The older man pulled the German closer, trapping him in a tight embrace and rolling them both onto their sides. Erich didn't want to move away. Theodore was still inside him, now softening slowly. The only sound was his blood thumping in his ears and their heavy breathing. T-Bag guided Erich's hand from where he had pinned it to his back in front of the younger man's stomach, entwining their fingers, curling them both around Erich's erection. He started to pump fast and squeeze lightly. Erich's breath hitched and within seconds he was coming, hips rocking into Theodore's grip around his own hand. The older man purred approvingly as cum hit his fingers. He wiped it on the sheets while Erich quavered down form his high, not letting go of his hand. Only then did Theodore slip out.

Erich raised the Alabamian's hand towards his panting mouth, kissed it appreciatively and proceeded to inspect it for a while in the dim light that fell through the sides of the sheet.

"You never told me where you got that tattoo..." It didn't exactly look professional and it was simple, prison tattoo most likely.

"In Donaldson, back in sweet A-la-ba-ma.", Theodore whispered slowly. "There's a reason Ah got ta be king of the hillbillies here. When Ah came there Ah was hardly the man Ah am today. Ah had nothin'. An' as somebody with mah... Previous inclinations ya need ta get some friends here before they get you..." Theodore looked down to his ring tattoo. "And Ah happened ta get, ah, real friendly with one o' dem Purity boys. Turned out he was quite high up the ranks. Didn't want others ta fuck around with me an' put his stamp on me for everyone ta see."

"What happened?"

"Dog-eat-dog world, boy. Needed ta make a name for mahself." Bagwell closed his eyes for a second. "But Donaldson was a whole bigger deal than this piss here. When they sent me here Ah had ta start from nothin'. Ya should've seen me back in the days. That was some real Alliance. Not that fuckin' kindergarden Ah got here."

"Would've proudly held your pocket back then...", Erich grinned into the darkness. It was quiet for a while.

"Erich...", he whispered in an unfamiliar tone into the younger man's neck. He needed to know now. Needed to prepare himself to be on the rebound tomorrow. He just didn't really know how to put it. Erich listened up. "Boy -", he began awkwardly and then went silent again.

"...Yeah?" Erich asked after a while, his hand was still entwined in Theodore's fingers.

"What ya said ta C-Note... Did ya mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the showers. With Scofield."

"...That you're my piece of trailer trash?", Erich chuckled awkwardly. He didn't know Theodore had heard them. He paused wondering why he brought it up now. Did he feel insulted? "Teddy, that was ages ago." 

"Ah was just wonderin' about when... When we actually make 't out -" He stopped. He couldn't say it. He hadn't felt this awkward since highschool - _Oh._

"I'm not going to ditch you, Theodore." The cell went dead silent. The Alabamian's heart skipped several beats. His stare was fixed on the other man's back. Erich straightened up and turned his whole body around. He cubbed the older man's cheeks and caught the Alabamian's terrified stare.

"Teddy..." The older man wrinkled his brows, opened his lips not saying anything.

"We're going to Sardinia. You and me, together."

"S-Sardinia?", Theodore stuttered.

"It's in Italy.", Erich sniggered and earned a slap across the head.

"Ah know where the fuck Sardinia is.", Theodore stated angrily. The German chuckled and moved closer. _Together._ Theodore closed his eyes and eased into Erich's kiss as an arm closed around his neck. He didn't need to know anything else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated after a whole month, way to go Galgenvogel, way to go...
> 
> (In case you didn't know: Feedback is always appreciated, even if you tell me this story is shit. I mean, like, guys talk to me.)


End file.
